Le seul homme que j'ai nommé papa
by Aubepine
Summary: Il n'y a qu'un homme à qui j'ai dit papa et ce n'est pas toi père. Une sorcière maladroite qui s'était exilé depuis neuf ans veut renouer avec ses origines , même si elle sont peu glorieuse. Qu'est ce qu'un père dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom ?
1. Le feu ça ne sert pas à voyager

Chapitre 1 :

La fine silhouette encapuchonnée avançait d'un pas déterminé dans les petites rues tortueuse de l'allée des embrumes. De temps en temps, elle laissait échappé un frisson et portait la main à son visage, comme pour tenter d'apaiser un brusque vertige. Elle grommelait.

- Poudre de cheminette …Poudre de cheminette ! Ils ne m'y reprendront pas de si tôt avec leur poudre de cheminette. Le feu c'est fait pour réchauffer ou pour brûler de trucs mais pas pour voyager.

Elle déboucha enfin sur une rue pour large et mieux éclairée et aperçut le petit panneau « Chemin de Traverse ». Son regard alla lentement de gauche à droite. Quelques sorcier s'attardèrent une seconde sur elle mais se détournèrent bien vite, jugeant qu'il n'était pas prudent de dévisager les inconnus, tard le soir, surtout par les temps qui couraient.

Bon ! Et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'elle devait faire ? Elle avait la tête comme une barrique et elle frissonnait malgré la douceur de ce soir d'Août. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un endroit bien au chaud où elle pourrait se reposer et manger un peu. Mais d'abord il lui fallait de l'argent ! Elle reconnut le drôle de bâtiment qu'on lui avait décrit comme était Gringott, la banque des sorciers. La pancarte écrite en vielles anglaises très stylée, à l'entrée, indiquait que la banque était encore ouverte durant une demi-heure mais elle ne la lut même pas.

Il faisait plus chaud, elle en profita pour desserrer sa cape et se dirigea directement vers le guichet où il était écrit « bureau de change ». Le petit bonhomme passablement moche qui y trônait la toisa d'un air dédaigneux.

- Argent moldu contre argent sorcier, je suppose.

- Non.

- Le contraire alors ?

- Non plus.

- Eh, bien ! Quoi alors ? Vous pensez peut-être que j'ai du temps à perdre ?

Elle plongea sa main dans la poche de son pantalon et en sortit une petite poignée de pierre étincelante. Elle en posa trois sur le guichet, une bleue, un rouge et un verte. Le regard du gnome s'alluma à la vue de ce trésor et il s'empara aussitôt de sa lunette de bijoutier pour en estimer la valeur.

- Hum…Très joli ! Chacune de se pierres vaut bien 10 gallions.

- Vous plaisantez ! Elles en valent au moins quinze.

- Dix !

- Quinze !

- Onze, parce que vous avez l'air d'y tenir.

- Je crois que je vais trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour me les échanger.

- Douze et c'est mon dernier prix.

- Je dis quinze et je m'en vais chercher quelqu'un d'autre. Dit-elle voulant reprendre son bien.

- D'accord ! Vous avez le sens de affaires.

Le gnome empocha les pierres en grommelant et revint quelques minutes plus tard, avec quarante-cinq gallions, après avoir bien sûr déduit les frais de change et de transaction. Ce qui faisait en tout 44 gallions, 5 mornilles et 4 noises. Elle cacha son trouble et rangea le tout dans sa poche.

* * *

La « Gargouille gazouillante » était une excellente auberge très chaleureuse où la bièraubeurre et certaine boisson plus revigorantes était généreusement servie. L'encapuchonnée commanda une assiette steak, frite, salade et alla s'installer les plus loin possible du piano dont chaque note rendait son pauvre crâne encore plus douloureux.

- Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller. Dit une voix aimable.

Elle releva la tête et fut surprise par l'allure de son interlocuteur. Celui portait une longue robe couleur lilas sombre et un chapeau assorti, une longue barbe argentée lui tombait jusqu'à milieu du ventre.

- J'ai connu mieux.

- Tu devrais peut-être ôtée ta cape. Tu dois étouffer avec, ici, à moins évidemment que tu ne veuilles à tout prix la gardée.

- Je l'avais complètement oubliée. Répondit-elle défaisant les lacets de sa cape et révélait ainsi qu'elle était habillée comme n'importe quel moldu, d'un simple jean noir et d'un pardessus de sport grisâtre. Elle était très pâle, les yeux cernés, de courtes mèches brunes retombant son front.

- Puis-je m'asseoir en face de vous ?

- Si vous voulez.

Le vieil homme s'installa nonchalamment sur la chaise et appela le serveur pour passer commande d'un thé et d'une part de gâteau.

- Et pour vous, mademoiselle ? Je vous invite.

- Merci mais j'ai déjà passée commande.

- Je peux vous offrir à boire au moins.

- J'avais complètement oublié de commander à boire ! Je veux bien de l'eau pétillante.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ? Dit-il décidant de la tutoyer.

- Je m'appelle Lyna. Et à qui ais-je l'honneur ?

- Je suis le Professeur Dumbledore.

- Professeur Dumbledore ? Enchantée.

- Je sais qui tu es, Lyna.

- Cela m'étonnerait.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que toi-même tu l'ignores ?

- Détrompez-vous, je le sais ! Je sais qui je suis, qui j'ai été et qui j'ai choisi de devenir.

- Il y a une telle différence entre les trois ?

- Entre ce que j'ai été et ce que je suis, oui.

Le serveur arriva avec leur commande. Lyna s'attaqua avec appétit à son steak, sous le regard bienveillant de Dumbledore.

- Pourquoi vous me regardez ainsi ?

- Pour rien ! L'appétit de la jeunesse.

- Ouais, un appétit à la mesure de celui légendaire de mes ancêtres.

- Tiens, je n'avais jamais entendu ça à leur sujet.

- Pas ces ancêtres là, abruti.

Albus Dumbledore passa sur le fait qu'il venait de se faire traité d'abruti, sans perdre son sourire ni les petites étincelles de malice dans ses yeux bleus.

- Je suis désolé mais la seule famille que je te connaisse est malheureusement réputés pour des choses bien moins gaies que son amour de la nourriture mais si tu as procédé à des recherches supplémentaires sur ta généalogie, je serai ravi que tu prennes le temps de m'en exposer le résultat.

- C'est ça, moques-toi de moi, abruti ! Ca t'amuse de venir remuer le couteau dans la plaie ? S'écria-t-elle faisant sursauté l'homme assis à la table voisine

- Loin de moi l'idée de vouloir te faire mal ou me moquer de toi, voyons. Dit-il d'une voix désolée, comprenant que le ton qu'il avait employé quelque instant plus tôt n'était pas approprié.

Elle reprit tout bas, se penchant un peu sur la table.

- Oui, je suis de sa progéniture. Il a mit ma mère en cloque mais il n'a rien d'un père…Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'un père dont on ne peut même pas prononcer le nom ?

- Rien ne t'empêcher de prononcer son nom, si tu le veux.

- Dites-moi son nom, son véritable nom.

- Tom Elvis Jedusor.

- C'est classe ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a voulu en changer ?

- Trop courant pour lui.

Dumbledore eu une petite mimique voulait dire « Eh, oui ! C'est aussi bête que ça » mais Lyna ne sourit pas, elle dit tristement :

- Ce n'est pas le nom qui fait l'unicité mais ce qu'il désigne. Lyna n'est pas un prénom si rare mais il est unique quand c'est moi qu'il évoque. Des mégalomaniaque psychopathe et tout et tout, il y en a déjà eu d'autres. C'est pas de porter un nom grandiloquent qui va le rentre diffèrent des autres tarés.

- Je me demande comment il aurait réagi, si on lui avait dis ça à l'époque où il a choisi d'adopter ce pseudonyme.

- Il aurait buter le bavard et se serait choisi un nom encore plus mégalomaniaque et ridicule.

- Probable. Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien.

- Je suis juste très fatiguée.

- Tu as déjà prévu un endroit pour dormir ?

- Non, je viens juste d'arriver mais j'ai de quoi…

- Laisse-moi te proposer une chambre au chaudron baveur et nous discuterions demain.

XXXX

Neuf ans ! Cela faisait neuf ans qu'elle n'y avait plus pensé ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de revenir ? Quel stupide instinct l'avait poussé à renouer contact avec ses origines ? Elle était pourtant bien chez elle, loin de toutes ces conneries. Mais ce n'était pas en allant se réfugier sur un îlot perdu qu'on résolvait ses problèmes lui avait-on enseigné et elle avait été assez conne que pour écouter celui qui lui disait ça.

Elle se donna une claque sur le front, pour chasser ses mauvaises pensées : Elle savait très bien que le problème n'était pas là, qu'elle serait revenue tôt ou tard. Le problème c'était simplement qu'elle avait oubliées pas mal de chose sur ces lieux, cette monnaie que le gnome lui avait donnée et qu'elle se sentait perdue.

Elle se releva d'un bond et s'exclama bien haut :

- Allons ! Bon ! Tu n'es pas n'importe qui ! Tu t'en sortiras !

- Bel optimisme ! Bravo !

Elle se retourna vers le portrait qui s'était permit ce commentaire. Il avait manqué de lui faire faire une crise cardiaque, le con ! L'homme d'une trentaine d'année lui rendit son regard.

- Chez moi, les tableaux se tiennent à carreaux, sinon on les balance dans la cheminé ou dans les toilettes. Enonça-t-elle lentement avec des yeux qui n'annonçaient rien de bon.

- Bon, je crois que je vais aller voir ailleurs. Répondit le personnage de peinture en disparaissant derrière son cadre.

Lyna l'écouta s'éloigner, en grommelant que cet établissement accueillait des gens vraiment fort susceptible, puis se recouchant.

* * *

Euh ! C'est ma première fanfic Harry Potter mais elle me tenait à coeur alors j'aimerais connaître votre avis 


	2. Je déteste les tableaux

Euh ! Oui ! Bon , je ne prend pas en compte le tome six et si je devais introduire des éléments qui s'y rapporte , ce serait pas pur accident.

Chapitre 2 :

C'était une belle matinée du mois d'Août. Les petits oiseaux chantaient . De doux nuages blanc moutonnaient dans le ciel. Le soleil charmant filtrait entre les rideaux de vielles dentelles et venait chatouiller le nez de la jeune endormie. Ses paupières lourdes se soulevèrent doucement.

- Humf ! Éteignez la lumière , bordel ! Y'en a qui dorme !

Lyna se retourna dans son lit et ramena la couverture sur sa tête.

- Je suis désolé , mademoiselle , mais je ne pense pas que le soleil soit près de vous obéir et ce même si vous l'accablez de vulgarités , dès le matin.

- Je hais les tableaux.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y aurait à ajouter à une aussi auguste sentence. Ah , si ! Il y a quelqu'un qui toque à votre porte , depuis au moins cinq minutes.

- Ah…Tant mieux…Quoi ! Vous n'auriez pas pût le dire tout de suite !

Le personnage de peinture avait déjà disparu derrière son cadre. L'adolescente se leva précipitamment et vérifia que son large pyjama bleu pâle couvrait bien tout ce qu'il fallait , avant d'aller ouvrir. Dumbledore se tenait sur le seuil , l'air de ne pas avoir eu à attendre du tout.

- Désolé de te déranger de si bon matin.

Elle regarda sa montre qu'elle gardait à son poignet pour dormir. Il était onze heure quart du matin. Elle passa une main paresseuse dans ses cheveux en batailles.

- Je vais te laisse t'habiller.

- Ouais , bonne idée.

Elle lui referma la porte au nez et ouvrit son petit sac de voyage pour en tirer des affaires propres , un jeans bleu sombre et un t-shirt blanc. Il n'y avait que quelques clients dans la salle du chaudron baveur , des déjeuneurs tardifs et des dîneurs précoces. Dumbledore s'était assis à une petit table un peu à l'écart.

- Tu as l'air plus en forme qu'hier.

- Tant mieux.

- As-tu des projets ?

- Vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas l'intention d'embêter qui que ce soit.

- Tu m'en vois ravis mais je pensais à des projets pour ta journée.

- Faudrait que je fasse quelques courses. Problème , je ne connais absolument pas les environs.

- Veux-tu que je t'accompagne ?

- Ca m'éviterais au moins de me perdre.

Elle remarqua que certains clients la regardaient de travers.

- Quoi ?

Ils détournèrent aussitôt le regard. Lyna interrogea Dumbledore du regard. Il lui sourit gentiment , l'air de dire qu'il ne fallait pas y prêter attention.

- Que dirais-tu de commencer tes emplettes par chez madame Guipure ?

- C'est quoi comme magasin ?

- Un magasin de prêt-à-porter . Pour t'habiller de façon un peu plus discrète.

- Elle est très discrète ma façon de m'habiller.

- Chez les moldus certainement.

- Je vous préviens , il est hors de question que je porte « un truc dans ce genre ». Dit-elle désignant la robe bleu à étoile argentée de Dumbledore.

- Je suis sûr qu'on trouvera quelque chose à ta convenance.

- Dites pourquoi vous vous intéressez à moi ? A part parce que mon père est un vieux pote à vous.

- Parce que tu m'as l'air du jeune fille intéressante.

- Ouais , sans doute.

- Bon ! Tu dois avoir faim ! Le gruau est délicieux ce matin.

- Ben , va pour du gruau.

- Tom , pourrais-tu apporter un bol de gruau par ici ?

- Mais bien sûr !

Lyna fut servie en un rien de temps. Elle s'y connaissait suffisamment dans ce genre de chose pour sentir que les commandes du professeur Dumbledore et de ceux qui l'accompagnaient étaient toujours prioritaires. Elle avala son petit-déjeuner en dix secondes chrono et s'étira faisant craquer ses articulations. Ils se levèrent , sans se presser. Dumbledore la conduit dans la petite cour et tapota les briques du bout de sa baguette. Il la sentit tressaillir lorsque le mur se mit en branle.

Un grand nombre de sorciers déambulaient le long du chemin de traverse , observant les vitrines et les étalages . Lyna suivait Dumbledore de près pour profiter du sillage que provoquait son passage. Beaucoup de gens le saluaient , allant jusqu'à faire chapeau bas. Il la conduit , jusqu'à une petite boutique.

- Ah ! Professeur Dumbledore ! Vous tombez bien ! J'ai justement terminé ce que vous m'aviez demandé. S'exclama madame Guipure en se précipitant vers lui.

Elle l'emmena voir son œuvre au fond de la boutique. Lyna n'aperçut qu'un pan de tissus vert émeraude avec des petites feuilles d'un vert plus sombre brodées dessus. Il dut sentir son regard car il se retourna avec un air malicieux.

- Oui , « encore un truc de ce genre ».

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que la couturière se rendit compte de la présence de la jeune fille. Avant d'avoir pu réagir , Lyna se retrouva debout sur un tabouret et madame Guipure prenait ses mesures , à l'aide d'un mètre qui s'enroulait et s'ajustait de lui-même. Comme il lui avait été signifier que la jeune fille n'accepterait que quelque chose de très sobre , elle se contenta d'une robe noir de coupe standard , qu'elle reprit juste un peu au niveau des épaules.

Une fois ses aiguilles mise en place , la bonne femme alla chercher le fil qu'elle avait oublié dans l'autre partie du magasin.

- Cela te va très bien. Commenta Dumbledore.

- Oh , oui ! Très bien ! Comme une tenue de flamenco à un pingouin !

- C'est curieux , je n'ai jamais vu de pingouin en tenue de flamenco.

- Parce que contrairement à vous , ils ont très bon goût.

La couturière revenant , ils se turent . Dix minutes plus tard , c'était fini. Ils repasserait au soir pour récupérer les trois autres robes que madame Guipure aurait remis aux mêmes mesures.

- Eh , bien ! De quoi as-tu besoin à présent ?

- En fait…Je ne sais pas trop…mais je n'ai pas de…Je n'ai pas de baguette.

- Comment cela se fait-il ?

- Euh…Où est-ce que je peux m'en procurer une ?

- Allons chez Ollivander !

Ils pénétrèrent dans une petite boutique sombre. Monsieur Ollivander vint aussitôt à leur rencontre , avec son regard couleur lune que Lyna soutint sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

- Bien ! Bien ! Nous avons de la visite intéressante ! Cette jeune fille à besoin d'une baguette.

Il la toisa de haut en bas puis attrapa un boite , apparemment au hasard et lui tendit une longue baguette en bois clair. Elle la prit et joua un peu avec mais rien ne se passa.

- De toute évidence , il n'y a aucun atome crochu avec celle-ci. Prenez celle-là , dans ce cas. Bois de figuier , avec un ventricule de cœur de dragon , vingt-huit centimètre.

Elle la mania un peu et un cousin poser sur un coin du comptoir pris feu.

- Non , je ne pense pas qu'elle fera l'affaire.

Une processions d'autres baguettes passèrent entre ses mains. Si la plupart n'eurent aucune réaction , une faillit de mettre feu au chapeau de Dumbledore , une autre fit basculer une étagère , le marbre du comptoir se fendit même. Le marchand de baguette grimpa en quatrième vitesse sur son échelle et choisit une nouvelle boite.

- Bois de rosier , vingt-sept centimètre et demi , avec un poile de licorne femelle. Une belle baguette très docile , facile à tenir en main. Prenez-là.

Mais à peine la baguette eut-elle effleuré le bout des doigts de Lyna qu'une violente bourrasque mis une les étagères à mal.

- Voilà qui est étrange ! Comment une baguette aussi douce peut-elle réagir aussi violement.

- Elle ne m'aime pas à mon avis. Je le sens bien. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de doux.

Ollivander la dévisagea longuement , scrutant le fond de ses yeux. Elle lui rendit son regard avec toute la énergie dont elle était capable.

- Je comprend ! Je comprend ! J'ai fait erreur ! Traditionnellement , lorsqu'une baguette réagit violemment , c'est qu'elle est trop puissante et que le sorcier ne sait pas la contrôler ! Je vous donnais donc des baguettes de plus en plus douce . Mais peut-être que dans ce cas-ci , c'est la baguette qui ne parvient pas à canaliser la fougue de la sorcière ! Voyons voir ! Quelque chose de solide , de très solide ! Peut-être…Est-ce que ça vaut la peine de courir le risque ?

- Quel risque ? J'ai besoin de baguette , moi.

- J'en ai bien une mais la dernière fois que je l'ai fait manipulé à un sorcier qui voulait quelque chose très puissant , elle a failli détruire la moitié de mon magasin.

- Donnez-la moi. Dit Lyna sur un ton qui ne souffrait aucune contestation. Je ne dis jamais non à un défi.

Ollivander soupira , pensant à l'assurance qu'il n'avait pas encore renouvelée , puis partit au fond de la boutique et en revint avec une boite couverte d'une épaisse couche de poussière. Il souleva doucement le couvercle , comme s'il craignait que le contenu ne l'attaque sauvagement.

- La voilà ! Faite d'un bois tropicale rare , aussi appelé bois d'acier , incroyablement rigide , elle contient un nerf de dragon et quel dragon , un mâle superbe et enragé. Comme vous le voyez , elle est assez courte , à peine vingt-trois centimètre et fort épaisse. Vous êtes sûr que…

Lyna regardait la baguette et la lueur dans ses yeux disaient « à nous deux , ma grande ! ». Elle la prit à pleine main , sans aucun ménagement. Ollivander se crispa devant tant de brusquerie et attendit que la catastrophe se produise. Lyna donna un petit coup sec du poignet et une gerbe d'étincelle bleu électrique en jaillit.

- Je sais pas ce que vous en pensez mais moi ,je l'aime bien cette baguette.

- Et on dirait que c'est réciproque. Constata avec stupéfaction Ollivander. Il semblerait que j'aie enfin trouvé à la caser.

- Eh , bien ! C'est d'accord alors. Combien coûte-t-elle ?

- Vous devez être une jeune fille de grande énergie. Je devine même que vous avez souvent du mal à vous contrôler. Vous avez un grand respect de la force et de la volonté.

- Je ne sais pas. Le prix ?

- Huit gallions.

Elle sortit l'argent de sa poche. Dumbledore l'arrêta d'un geste.

- Je vais payer.

- Non , professeur. C'est ma baguette , c'est mon argent. Je vous rembourserais aussi les robes.

- Si tu y tiens.

Il la laissa payer Ollivander , elle-même. Le marchant de baguette entreprit aussitôt de remettre ses étagères en ordres , sans même prendre les temps de leur dire au revoir. Ils sortirent. Les sorciers commençaient à s'amasser sur les terrasses mais , venant juste de déjeuner , Lyna n'avait encore faim pour le dîner.

La jeune fille tenait toujours sa baguette à la main . Elle ne pouvait inexplicablement pas s'empêcher de sourire en la regardant. Le bois était à la fois dur et tiède sous ses doigts . Il semblait vibrer , comme un chat qui ronronne , sous la main d'un maître qu'il aime et qu'il connaît. Dumbledore l'observait du coin de l'œil.

- Maintenant que tu es munie du plus important , j'aimerais te poser une question.

- Posez , posez !

- Comme tu le sais sans doute , je suis directeur de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard…

- Je l'ignorais mais bon…

- Oh , vraiment ? Enfin ! Je me demandais si tu voudrais venir y suivre des cours. Si oui , il faudrait que tu te décide d'ici quinze jours.

- Suivre des cours ?

- Oui , pour perfectionner ton niveau , même si je suis sûr qu'il est excellent.

- En fait , je…

- Oui ?

- Mon niveau est tout sauf excellent…Je ne connais pratiquement aucun sort.

- Eh , bien ! Il convient de remédier à cela.

* * *

Merci pour les rewiew. J'espère en avoir d'autre ! 


	3. Lyna Sumisu ou La catastrophe ambulante

Chapitre 3 : 

- Attention , Harry ! Tu as failli me rouler sur le pied !

- Désolé , Ron. Il y a une roue qui coince. Il refuse de tourner.

Harry Potter voulu donner un bon coup dans son chariot mais celui-ci ne fit que se coincer d'avantage et il manqua de se planter lamentablement par terre. Soudain il vit une paire de main blanche se saisir de l'autre extrémité du chariot et tirer d'un coup sec pour le remettre comme il faut. La roue récalcitrante craqua légèrement mais tient bon.

- Merci. Dit-il à l'inconnue qui se dressait devant lui , à côté d'un autre chariot.

- De rien. Tu pourrais m'aider. Je suis sensé trouvé la voie neuf trois quart mais…

- C'est ici. On va te montrer.

- C'est bizarre , tu as l'air un peu âgée pour venir pour la première fois à Poudlard. Fit remarquer Ron à la fille.

- En fait , je viens à peine d'arriver dans le pays. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a accepté à la dernière minute.

- Bienvenue , dans ce cas. Dit Hermione en lui tendant une main solennelle. Je m'appelle Hermione Granger.

- Lyna Sumisu . Pourquoi dans ce cas ? Dans un autre cas ,je n'aurais pas été la bienvenue ? Répondit Lyna en lui serrant la main.

- Euh…C'était une façon de parler.

- J'avais compris…Bon ! Vous m'avez dit que vous me montreriez !

- Oui . Fit Harry. Je vais passer en premier et Ron et Hermione te suivront.

Il fonça sur le mur et disparut. Lyna n'hésita pas une seconde et le suivit. De l'autre côté , le quai était déjà bondé. Elle resta un moment à contempler cette foule bigarrée et passablement hystérique.

- Par ici , Lyna. Il faut mettre tes bagages !

Elle suivit Harry et les autres. Ils parvinrent à dénicher un compartiment libre et s'y installèrent.

- Met tes sacs dans le porte bagage. Tu retrouveras le reste de tes affaires à Poudlard.

Elle allait obéir , lorsque l'un de ses sacs se mit à couiner.

- Oh , désolé , Pan ! Je t'avais oublié ! Dit-elle sortant une espèce de peluche noire aux grands yeux dorés , toute duveteuse et rondouillarde.

- Comme il est mignon !

La bestiole poussa une adorable pépiement en réponse à cette exclamation d'Hermione et agita ses petites pattes qui semblaient trop courtes pour lui permettre de ses déplacer par ses propre moyen.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est comme bête ? Demanda Harry.

- J'en sais trop rien. Je l'ai trouvé.

- On dirait un mélange d'oiseau et de hamster géant. Fit remarquer Ron. Il a pas l'air bien malin , si tu veux mon avis.

Un regard doré indigné répondit à cette affirmation. La créature se laissa passer de genoux en genoux , caresser , cajoler , taquiner , sans broncher. La femme au chariot de bonbon arriva. Lyna n'acheta rien , ne connaissant aucune des friandises proposées.

- Tu ne veux rien ? Demanda Ron.

- Hum…Je n'ai pas faim.

- C'est des bonbons ! Il n'est pas question d'avoir faim ! Prend donc une patacitrouille !

- Merci.

- Il mange quoi ? Demanda Hermione qui examinait toujours Pan.

- Tout ce qu'on lui donne.

S'en suivit une scène hilarante car ayant entendu ça , Ron avait donné une chocogrenouille à la pauvre bête qui tendait vainement de rattraper la friandise sauteuse. Finalement , le sortilège s'épuisa et la grenouille en chocolat retomba inerte . Pan pût alors la gober tout rond.

- Dis , tu vas participer à la cérémonie de répartition alors ?

- La cérémonie de répartition ?

- Ben , oui pour savoir dans quelle maison tu dois aller.

- Vous pourriez m'expliquer cette histoire de maison. J'en ai déjà entendu parler mais...

- A Poudlard , les élèves sont répartit entre quatre maison , selon les qualités qui les caractérisent. Gryffondor , Poufsouffle , Serdaigle et Serpentard. Expliqua Hermione.

- Nous on est à Gryffondor , chez les courageux. Intervint Ron. Ceux de Poufsouffle sont loyaux et travailleur , ceux de Serdaigle en ont beaucoup dans le citron et ceux de Serpentard…eh , ben…C'est de là que vient Tu-sais-qui.

- Non , je ne sais pas qui…Oh ! J'ai compris . Désolé ! Mais ça ne me dit pas comment sont ceux de Serpentard.

- Une maison où l'on privilégie les qualités de Tu-sais-qui ! Ca le dit bien !

- Il y a une infinité de variation sur un même éventail.

- Pardon ?

- Les mêmes qualités peuvent s'agencer de façon complètement différente.

- Euh…Ouais ! On verra où tu ira !

La porte du comportement s'ouvrit , sur un garçon au visage de lune.

- Salut , Nevil !

- Salut…Vous devriez mettre vos robes.

La porte se referma. Lyna resta assise quelques instant , avant de se décider à imiter les autres qui avait déjà commencer à enfiler leur robe par-dessus leur vêtements. Hermione remarqua qu'elle se regardait d'un critique dans la vitre.

- Ca ne va pas ?

- C'est…Non , rien.

Elle sortit aussi sa baguette et la glissa dans sa poche. Le train s'arrêta et des calèches tirés par les Sombrals , des chevaux invisibles…enfin pour la plupart des élèves.

- Moches les chevaux ! C'est pas des « mon petit poney ».

- Tu les vois , Lyna ?

- Je suis pas aveugle , non plus !

- On dit qu'on ne peut voir les Sombrals que si on a vu mourir quelqu'un.

- Vous pouvez les voir ?

- Oui.

- Condoléance.

- Euh…A toi aussi.

Ils durent se séparer dans le château , car Lyna devait rejoindre la file des premières années pour participer à la cérémonie de répartition. Beaucoup de regard se braquèrent sur elle et des commentèrent fusèrent , se demandant pourquoi cette fille était avec les premières années alors qu'elle était plus âgée . Pas pour ce qu'elle les dépassait en taille c'est vrai mais…Lyna , elle , se contentait de lever la tête pour observer le plafond magique et de regarder les cierges volantes avec une certaines méfiance.

Sumisu étant très loin dans l'alphabet , elle fut l'une des dernière à passer. Elle s'assit sur le bord du tabouret et mit le chapeaux sur sa tête. Elle se retrouva aussitôt dans le noir et sentit le couvre-chef se remuer , ce qu'elle n'apprécia que très moyennement.

- Voyons , il faut te détendre un peu. Dit une voix dans le creux de son oreille. Tu…Hum ! Voyons ,voyons ! C'est un sacré bazar la-dedans. Commençon par élimination , veux-tu ?

_« Tu as soif d'apprendre mais les longues études t'ennuient et te font perdre tes moyens , ce ne sera donc point Serdaigle. _

_Tu est droite et régulière , tu ne rechigne pas à l'effort mais tu ne trouvera pas à Poufsouffle l'étincelle qui t'es nécessaire et puis la patience ce n'est pas toujours ton fort , ce ne serait donc point Poufsouffle._

_Tu es forte , déterminée , pleine d'énergie , assez débrouillarde , tu as un grand respect la puissance et de la volonté , tu es limite brutale , à Serpentard, tu dominerais en un rien de temps mais ta nature est d'une inclinaison qui te pousse à rechercher quelque chose d'autre . _

_Je dirais donc que la maison qui t'enrichira le plus est…GRIFFONDOR !!! »_

- Grrr…C'était pas le peine de me le gueuler comme ça dans les oreilles.

Elle se dirigea vers la table où Hermione lui adressait de grand signe mais sentit un regard sur ses omoplates. Elle se retourna un instant pour faire face à Dumbledore . Il portait la tenue verte avec les feuilles brodée dessus qu'elle avait vu chez Madame Guipure. Il lui sourit. Il avait l'air comme soulagé. On lui fit une place en bout de table , juste à côté d'Hermione , Ron et Harry étant en face d'elle.

- Dis , il en a mit du temps le Choixpeau magique ,avec toi .

- Il a tenu à passer en revue chaque maison et à me dire pourquoi elles me conviendraient et pourquoi elles ne me conviendraient pas.

- C'est bien , comme ça tu sais pourquoi tu es ici. Il y en a qui se le demande parfois.

- Ouais , je suis ici parce que j'avais toute les qualités pour aller à Serpentard mais que je n'y aurais pas été heureuse , en gros.

- Oh…

- Un peu comme moi. Fit Harry.

- Commen ça ? Demanda Ron.

- Le Choixpeau envisageait sérieusement de m'y envoyer car j'avais les qualités pour très bien m'en sortit là-bas mais il a vu que de cœur , je n'étais pas un Serpentard alors…

- Ouais , c'est le cœur qui compte ! Les aptitude et tout ça , on les choisit pas.

- Je rêve où Ron vient de dire quelque chose de profond.

- Eh ! Affirme tout de suite que je ne dis que des conneries , d'habitude !

Devant eux , les plats se remplirent , coupant court à leur dispute. Lyna fut un monstre d'appétit , ce soir là. Les autres la regardaient d'un air vaguement amusé.

- On dirait que tu n'as plus manger depuis une semaine.

- C'est aussi la sensation que j'ai. Répondit-elle , entre deux morceaux de steak.

Lorsque tout les petits estomacs et les gros aussi furent comblé , les élèves prirent la direction des dortoirs. Lyna avançait l'air satisfaite , ses paupières commençant déjà à papillonner. Ron voulut la prévenir pour la marche qui branle mais elle l'avait déjà enjambé.

- Comment tu savais ?

- Hum ?

- Qu'il fallait pas mettre le pied sur cette marche.

- L'instinct , j'imagine. Fit-elle en répriment un bâillement. Dodo !

- Mademoiselle Sumisu !

C'était la professeur Mcgonagall qui lui faisait signe de redescendre.

- Quoi ? Lança Lyna sans bouger de sa marche.

- Le professeur Dumbledore voudrait discuter avec vous de la façon dont se dérouleront vos cours de rattrapage intensif.

- Cours de rattrapage intensif , ça ne me dit rien de bon….Dodo ! On parlera demain , lorsque j'auais les yeux en face des trous.

- Le directeur veut vous voir tout de suite.

- Et moi ,je veux dormir !

- Mademoiselle !

Lyna avait déjà recommencé à monter sous le regard effaré de certains élèves. Mcgonagall serra les poings , se demandant si elle devait poursuivre cette insolente et la tirer par les oreilles jusqu'au bureau directorial , puis se dit que Dumbledore n'avait qu'à s'en occuper tout seul , que elle aussi elle avait grand besoin de dormir.

C'était une belle matinée de septembre. L'air était juste un peu frais. Les élèves s'appliquaient plus ou moins sérieusement à leur premier cour de l'année. Pour les Gryffondor , c'était sortilège , avec Flitwick.

- C'EST UNE CATASTROPHE !

Dumbledore vit débarquer le petit professeur dans son bureau. Il était couvert de poussière et de plâtras.

- Professeur Flitwick ? Calmez-vous , voyons.

- Une catastrophe…

- Qu'est-ce qui est une catastrophe ?

- La nouvelle élève , mademoiselle Sumisu…J'ai essayé de commencer doucement…qu'elle soit plus à son aise . Un simple sortilège de lévitation…Elle a…Elle a fait un trou dans le mur qui sépare ma classe de celle du Professeur Mcgonagall ! Un trou plus gros qu'elle !

- Voyons , ce n'est pas la première fois que vous voyez ce genre de chose.

- Oh ! Il est arrivé qu'un élève fasse brûler ou exploser un objet ou l'autre ! Ce n'était jamais bien grave ! Mais c'est la première fois qu'on pulvérise un mur de pierre ! Pulvérisé !

- Du calme , du calme ! Asseyez-vous donc !

Pendant ce temps là , dans la classe…enfin dans les deux classes ce qui se retrouvait brutalement avec une porte de communication. Lyna était assise dans un coin l'air complètement démoralisé.

- Fait pas cette tête , voyons. Hasarda Hermione en posant une main compatisante sur son épaule.

- N'empêche pour faire perdre son calme à Flitwick , il faut qu'il ait eu sacrément peur. Lâcha un élève un peu plus loin.

- Au moins , il a volé. Tenta Harry , qui tenait ce qu'il restait du poêlon sur lequel Lyna s'était exercé.

- Je suis catastrophique…C'était pareil , chez monsieur Ollivander ! Il avait peur pour son magasin.

- Oh ! Moi aussi , j'ai foutu un sacré boxon , lorsque je suis allé m'acheter ma baguette ! Dit Harry.

- Et moi alors ! Fit Ron. J'avais réduit en cendre son hibou empaillé.

Elle eut un petit rire et dit sur un ton de vantardise.

- Moi , j'ai mis le feu au chapeau de Dumbledore.

- Dumblerdore était là ?

- Je ne connaissais pas les magasins du chemin de Traverse alors il m'a aidé…

- Oui , ben , ce serait bien si tu t'abstenais de détruire Poudlard avant qu'on ai finit nos études.

* * *

Salut ! Au nombre de personne qui ont mis dans leur alerte et leur favoris , je présume que mon histoire a tout de même un certains intérêt… alors pourquoi j'ai pas eu de petite rewiew pour le chapitre 2...Je l'ai même enlevé et remis une deuxième fois pour qu'il revienne en première page. Résultat d'autres gens l'ont mis dans leur alerte mais pas de petite rewiew…En plus , je suis en baise d'inspiration alors si vous voulez me remonter le morale c'est bienvenu….

Mince , je dois avoir l'air d'une mimi geignarde à pleurnicher comme ça pour des futilités. Comme si je n'allais pas continuer à écrire parce que je ne reçois pas de rewiew !


	4. La magie c'est cassepied

Chapitre 4 : 

Il régnait une fraîcheur humide particulièrement désagréable dans la salle de potion où les élèves de Gryffondor auraient leur deuxième et troisième heures de cours de l'année , en commun avec les Serpentard. Harry s'installa à côté de Ron et Hermione avec Lyna , à qui elle avait promis de l'aider à ne plus faire exploser les classes à l'avenir. Le professeur Rogue entra en coup de vent.

- Ah , oui ! La nouvelle élève , je vous préviens que je ne suis pas aussi facile à mettre en fuite que le professeur Flitwick.

- Il va falloir que je me surpasse , dans ce cas. Répondit Lyna avec un fin sourire.

Obéissant à sa veille habitude , Rogue choisit la potion la plus difficile de son répertoire pour leur faire commencer l'année en beauté. Les élèves sortirent donc leur ingrédients et s'évertuèrent à suivre la recette excessivement complexe , avec des succès qui variaient beaucoup d'un cas à l'autre.

Une heure et demi , Harry se demandait pourquoi sa potion était jaune orange et pas rouge pâle mais en regardant celle de Ron , qui arborait une jolie teinte vert émeraude , il se dit que ce n'était pas si mal que ça. Tout allait bien donc , sauf pour Ron évidemment , lorsqu'ils entendirent Herminone pousser un petit cri. Ils eurent à peine le temps de se retourner qu'un épaisse fumée noir et goudronneuse emplissait la pièce , forçant tout le monde à évacuer la salle. Inutile de préciser qu'une fois ses élèves dehors , Rogue put toujours courir pour les faire revenir.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé , Hermione ?

- Demande ça à Lyna ?

- Je ne comprend pas ! Se défendit celle-ci. Ma potion était d'un cramoisi tout à fait charmant et d'un coup , elle a virer au noir et s'est mis à lâcher de la fumée….catastrophique.

- Mais non ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu finiras par réussir.

- Avant ou après avoir raser le pays de la carte ?

- Tu te surestime là !

- Oh ! Tu n'imagine pas ce dont je suis capable.

Cette dernière phrase étant dite sur un ton qui les mit inexplicablement mal à l'aise. Ron s'éclaircit la gorge et chercha quelque chose pour changer de sujet. Il finit par sortit son programme.

- Bon , qu'est-ce qu'on a maintenant ?

- Défense contre les forces du mal.

A cet énoncé , Lyna redressa la tête l'air un peu revigoré. Ca , c'était cour qui lui semblait intéressant au moins ! Ils se mirent en marche vers le local de défense contre les forces du mal.

- Je me demande comment sera le prof cette année ?

- C'est un nouveau ? Demanda Lyna.

- On en a chaque année un nouveau. Le poste est maudit , ils ne résistent jamais plus d'un an.

Ils entendirent des soupirs émerveillés retentirent à l'intérieur du local et entrèrent pour voir ce qui se passait. Lyna faillit défaillir , tout comme la majorité des filles présentes mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Le professeur était là. Il était jeune. Il était beau , avec ses long cheveux roux sombre , sa peau de lait , ses yeux de velours ,verts comme des émeraudes et ses grâces de filles. Il les invita à s'asseoir et sa voix fut la cerise sur le gâteaux pour les demoiselles de l'assistance.

- Je me présente , je suis le professeur Creirwy et je vais vous enseigner la défense contre les forces du mal. Une question ?

Lyna leva aussitôt la main . Six autres filles l'imitèrent et commencèrent toutes à parler en même temps , sans attendre qu'il eut donner la parole à une en particulier. Ce pépiement extatique , visant surtout à connaître l'âge du professeur , sa couleur préférée , quel thé il aimait en particulier , exacerbait une certaine jeune fille.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là , connard ?

Silence dans la classe. Le professeur Creirwy se tourna vers elle en souriant.

- Je donne cours. Enfin , je donnerais cours , lorsque ces charmantes demoiselles me laisseront faire.

- Je veux dire qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? A Poudlard…là où je suis.

- Je cherchais du travail et le professeur Dumbledore m'a aimablement engagé , ce bien avant que je sache que tu ferais partie de mes élèves. Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ? Nous ne sommes plus amis ?

- Si bien sûr mais…Admet que c'est une coïncidence un peu grosse.

- Je l'admet , je l'admet.

Pour commencer , Creirwy leur demanda de se présenter chacun son tour et de lui dire ce qu'ils avaient déjà vu , avec ses prédécesseurs. Il afficha une petite moue réfléchie qui fit fondre encore plus les demoiselles déjà en extase.

- Je retire de vos témoignages que le cours à été assuré de façon très inégale d'une année à l'autre. Très bien ! Ecartez les banc , s'il vous plait ! Je voudrais vous voir un peu en action. Vous allez chacun à votre tour lancer un sort de défense , celui que vous voulez.

Les élèves s'alignèrent et obéirent. Creirwy ne se départissait jamais de son sourire doux et rassurant , même lorsque l'un d'eux devait s'y reprendre à plusieurs reprise avant de lancer correctement son sort. Lorsque ce fut au tour de Lyna , la plupart des élèves firent un pas en arrière , se souvenant du mur de la classe de Flitwick. Le professeur s'en rendit compte et questionna sa voisine. La jeune fille se fit en plaisir de tout lui expliquer à l'oreille , en s'assurant bien que ses copines la voyaient faire.

Il eut un petit rire. Lyna comprenant qu'on se moquait de ses piètres performances aux heures précédentes poussa un cri de rage , en sortant sa baguette et en la pointant vers le professeur.

- Expelliarmus !

- Protego !

Une lumière blanche aveuglante résultat de la collision des deux sorts. Le professeur Creirwy se redressa , avec un soupir de soulagement.

- Tu n'y vas jamais avec le dos de la cuillère , Lyna. En tout cas , si tu en lance un pareil durant un duel , tu as de bonne chance de mettre ton adversair Ko.

Le cour se termina sans autre incident majeur. Les élèves sortirent. Leur nouveau professeur leur semblait potable. Hermione chercha Lyna des yeux et la vit assaillie par un groupe de filles qui voulaient connaître la nature exacte de ses relations avec le beau professeur.

- Oh ! Mais arrêtez de me faire chier ! Je vous ai dis qu'on avait juste grandis dans le même bled paumé !

- Tu n'as pas à être grossière !

- Eh , ben ! Vous avez pas à m'emmerder !

- Si tu veux mon avis , c'est pas comme ça que tu te trouveras un petit copain.

- Si tu savais comme je peux me foutre de ton avis , ma pauvre !

- Oh , laisse ! Dit une des copines. Elle est hargneuse parce qu'elle sait que jamais aucun mec ne voudrait d'elle.

- Tu veux savoir quoi ! Si aucun mec ne voudra ne jamais de moi , il ne vous reste plus qu'à allumer la mèche vos tampax , parce que c'est la dernier chance que vous avez de vous faire sauter !

Cette réplique (subtilement piqué au film « Priscilla , folle du désert ») provoqua des réactions très variée. Les filles à qui elle était adressée devirent écarlate , Hermione affichait un air désapprobateur, tandis que Ron se roulait à terre pris d'un fou rire d'anthologie et que Harry sentait un léger rire nerveux naître dans son ventre.

- Euh ! Quelque chose me dit que ce ne sont pas des amies que tu viens de te faire là. Hasarda Ron entre deux gloussements , tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient.

- Tu es perspicace.

Ils avaient une heures d'étude , avant le repas. Chacun remonta dans la salle commune de sa maison mais Lyna resta un peu en retrait dans les couloirs.

- Tu ne viens pas ?

- Non , pas tout de suite…Euh ? Vous pouvez me redire le mot de passe pour entrer.

- C'est « mon petit brocolis ». ( une blague entre moi et mon petit frère.)

Elle fit demi-tour et retourna vers le local de défense contre forces du mal. Creirwy était occupé à remettre les tables en place. Elle entra à pas de loup et vint se placer juste derrière lui. Il ramassa un billet doux laisser sur un banc à son intention et le lit en riant doucement.

- Il est trop moche ce nom !

Il sursauta et se retourna pour lui faire face. Il s'apaisa en voyant que c'était elle.

- Tu te déplace bien silencieusement à présent. De quel nom parles-tu ?

- Creirwy , c'est moche comme nom.

- Tu trouves ? La jeune fille qui a écris ce mot semble le trouver très saillant.

- Pff ! Elles sont pas très malignes.

- Mon prénom c'est Aristide.

- Pas beaucoup mieux.

- Je suis désolé mais mon vrai nom me semblait inadapté à cette région.

- On n'est jamais trop prudent , hein ?

- Cela te déplait à ce point que je sois ici ?

Elle sourit et s'approcha pour lui donner une tape sur l'épaule.

- Mais non , mon cher…Aristide. C'est juste que j'ai mal commencer ma journée.

- J'ai entendu ça.

- Leurs murs ne sont pas solides.

- Et leurs chaudrons , qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ?

- Tu m'as déjà vu faire la cuisine ? Autre chose que des soupes instantanées ?

- Non.

- Ben , maintenant , tu sais pourquoi ! Comment est-ce que tu as acquis le niveau pour enseigner en aussi peu de temps ?

- J'ai révisé pendant tout les vacances. Ce n'est pas tellement diffèrent de ce que je faisais avant. Et puis , tout le monde sait que je suis un génie.

- Très modeste , par-dessus le marché ! Dis , pourquoi tu enseignes la défense contre les forces du mal ? Ton truc , c'est plutôt la botanique.

- Il y a déjà un professeur de botanique mais je me suis proposer pour être son assistant , en plus.

- Il y en a certaine qui vont être contentes.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Elles vont pouvoir te voir deux fois plus.

- Pff !

- T'avais qu'à pas être si beau ! En plus , tu leur as joué ton numéro de charme , tout à l'heure, mais alors là quelque chose de pas croyable.

- Et à part tes problèmes avec les murs et les chaudrons , comment ça va ?

- Je me sens un peu décalée dans ce décor…un peu…Je me sens décalée comme un tigre sur la banquise !

- Tu l'es ! Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te faire du mourons .…Tout ira bien , comme toujours avec toi.

- Tout n'a pas toujours été bien avec moi ,tu le sais parfaitement.

- Ca ne lui ferait pas plaisir de te voir te lamenter.

- Tu as raison ! Je vais arrêter de me plaindre !

-Le professeur Chourave m'attend à la salle de prof. Je dois y aller.

- Merci.

Lyna reprit le chemin de la salle commune.

- Bonjour « mon petit brocoli ».

La grosse dame gloussa et la laissa passer. Un groupe de fille avait mis la main sur Pan et celui-ci se laissait docilement gavé de biscuit aux raisins secs. Il gazouilla joyeusement en la voyant et se dandina pour attirer son attention et qu'elle vienne le chercher.

- Oh ! Il est à toi ? Ou est-ce que tu l'as eu ?

- Je l'ai trouvé.

- Lyna , il y a le professeur Mcgonagall qui est passé pendant que tu n'étais pas là. Elle t'attend devant le bureau du directeur.

- Pff ! Allez viens , Pan.

La grosse dame la regarda ressortir si peu de temps après être entrée ,d'un drôle d'air. Lyna dû cependant se rendre à une évidence, elle n'avait aucune idée de où se trouvait le bureau du directeur. Voilà qui n'était vraiment pas pratique ! Surtout que question orientation , elle était assez tache.

- Il y a un problème , mademoiselle.

Un personnage transparant venait d'apparâitre devant elle.

- Je me présente , je suis Nick Quasi-sans-tête.

- Euh…Enchantée. Pourriez-vous m'aider ? J'ai rendez-vous devant le bureau du directeur mais j'ignore le chemin.

- Suivez-moi !

Grâce à l'aide du fantôme , elle pû arriver devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau directorial. Macgonagall l'attendait , la mine sévère. Quasi-sans-tête s'éclipsa rapidement. Les laissant seule.

- Eh , bien ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Le directeur vous attends. Guimauve !

La gargouille s'anima , révélant un escalier , qui se mit en mouvement dès que Lyna posa le pied dessus , ce qui n'était pas exactement pour rassurer cette dernière. Elle n'appréciait pas que les escaliers se permettent de bouger mais malheureusement , cela semblait être l'usage dans cette école. Mcgonagall l'a laissa monter seule. La porte du bureau était entrebâillée.

- Directeur ?

- Entre , Lyna !

* * *

Euh...Au prochain chapitre !


	5. La divination ça sert à rien

-1

Chapitre 5 : 

Lyna observa la décoration , avec un petit sourire en coin. Elle aimait bien cette pièce. Cela ressemblait à un endroit qu'elle avait déjà visité. Dumbledore lui proposa un fauteuil en face de son bureau mais à peine s'y fut-elle assise qu'une masse s'abattait sur son épaule , dans un bruissement d'aile. Elle repoussa sèchement le phoenix qui laissa échapper un trémolo de déception , en retournant sur son perchoir. Pan se trémoussa et laissa échapper une note ressemblante. Ce fut pendant quelques instants , un dialogue de pépiements et de sifflements , que Dumbledore écouta en souriant.

- Une adorable créature. Finit-il par dire. Beaucoup plus intelligente qu'il n'y parait…N'est-ce pas ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous vouliez me voir ?

- Tu t'es fait remarquer , ce matin.

- Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès.

- Ce n'était pas un reproche.

- Est-ce que les professeur savent ?

- Que tu es la fille de Voldemort ? Non , ils l'ignorent pour l'instant.

Moment de silence. Le phoenix revint se poser sur l'accoudoir de Lyna et se met à taquiner gentiment Pan . Elle le chasse d'un geste distrait.

- Une chose…J'aimerais qu'entre nous , on l'appelle Tom Jedusor et pas Voldemort.

- D'accord , si tu veux. Tu comprends sans doute que tu occupes un statut spécial. J'ai pensé qu'il serait inoportun de t'intégrer au première années. Cela aurait suscité pas mal de commentaire et de questions.

- Sans parler des moqueries ! Enfin pas qu'elles m'auraient déranger. J'aurais vite rabattu leur caquet aux idiots.

- Sans doute . Je t'ai donc mise avec les gens de ton âge mais il est évident que tu n'as pas le même niveau qu'eux , sans vouloir te vexer.

- Ca ne me vexe pas.

- C'est pourquoi il est primordiale que tu suive des cours de rattrapage , sans pour autant que cela ne te prenne tout ton temps libre…Tu es aussi ici pour t'amuser et te faire des amis.

- Ravie de vous l'entendre dire.

- Je pense donc organiser cela principalement durant les vacances.

- Oh…

- Juste deux ou trois heures par jour. Je ne te cache pas que par les temps qui courent tu fais partit des personnes qui ont le plus intérêt à savoir se défendre.

- Croyez-moi , question de savoir me défendre , il n'y pas de problème. C'est plutôt aux autres que je conseille de se mettre à l'abri.

- Dans ce cas , les leçons ne dureront pas longtemps.

XXXX

Lorsqu'elle souleva la trappe de la salle de divination , Lyna faillit retomber au bas de l'échelle tellement la bouffée de parfum qui l'avait assaillis la suffoquait mais elle se traîna finalement dans l'atmosphère surchauffée et dégagea le chemin pour laisser passer les autres. Le professeur Trelawney s'approcha d'elle par derrière toujours sensible au vieux plaisir de prendre les gens pas surprise et de leur faire croire qu'elle surgissait de nulle part.

- C'est vous la prof ? Demanda Lyna en se retournant , avant qu'elle ait fait quoique ce soit.

- Effectivement , c'est moi qui ai ici l'honneur de vous apprendre le noble art de la divination.

- Enchantée.

- Mademoiselle…

Trelawney s'approcha et posa une main sur le front de Lyna , comme si elle vérifiait sa température. La divinatrice poussa une petite exclamation.

- Mademoiselle , le troisième œil est sur vous.

- Le troisième œil ? Demanda Lyna l'air de patauger complètement.

- Celui qui permet de voir par-delà les apparences et de lever le voile du future.

- Oh ! Cet œil là , bien sûr !

- Mais oui , sinon comment auriez-vous sentit mon approche ?

- Je ne l'ai pas sentit , je l'ai entendu ou plus précisément j'ai entendu le cliquetis de vos bracelets.

- C'est ce que vos sens rationnels essayent de vous faire croire. Venez vous asseoir près de moi, je vous apprendrai à faire abstraction du monde matériel.

- Euh…Sans façon. Dit la jeune fille en allait s'installer près de Ron et d'Harry , Hermione étant à son cour d'arithmancie.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'heure à essayer de distinguer quelque chose dans les boules de cristal. Ron finit par se tourner vers Lyna qui avait semblait sur le point de s'endormir sur la sienne.

- Alors mademoiselle au troisième œil , tu vois quelque chose d'intéressant.

- Attend…Ah , oui ! Je vois que…que je ne vais pas tarder à dégueuler si je ne peux pas rapidement sortit respirer de l'air frais. A-t-on idée de s'enfermer dans une étuve pareil ! Sans parler de cette odeur , ça tue la vie ce truc.

Le professeur Trelawney se leva.

- Allez , les enfants. Pour finir , nous allons boire une bonne tasse de thé tout ensemble pour vous remettre des efforts que votre esprit à fournis pour essayer de percer l'avenir , aujourd'hui.

- Combien tu paries qu'il y aura un sinistros dans la mienne ? Demanda Harry à Ron.

- Tout ce que tu veux qu'il y en aura un.

-Un sinistros ?

- Tu verras.

En effet , la tasse d'Harry fut la première dont s'empara la voyante. Elle l'examina sous tout les angles , comme prise d'un doute.

- Eh , bien…jeune Potter…Je vois des découvertes intéressantes et pourtant quelque chose d'assez effrayant…une épreuve dont l'on sort grandis , sans doute.

Harry resta quoi…Est-ce que pour une fois , il n'allait pas mourir ? Ron semblait aussi stupéfait que lui mais Trelawney s'était déjà saisi de la tasse de Lyna.

- Oh ! Mademoiselle…Vous allez passer des temps difficiles…Je vois des échecs…

- Vous ne m'apprenez rien.

- Oui , évidemment…possédant le troisième œil , vous deviez déjà savoir…

- Non , en fait , c'est juste que toute tentative magique de ma part tourne inévitablement à la catastrophe.

- C'est que vous n'êtes pas faite pour vous soucier des choses bassement matérielles…Vous esprit aspire à une discipline plus abstraite s'accordant mieux à la délicatesse de votre troisième œil.

- Je ne suis pas douée avec les choses abstraites.

- Vous vous défendez contre la vérités car vous faites encore trop confiance à vos sens rationnels.

- Je ne pensais pas être en position de devoir me défendre…si cela avait été le cas …Eh , bien! Utilisez donc votre troisième œil pour savoir ce qui ce serait passer , si cela avait été le cas.

La fin de l'heure sonna. Les élèves se précipitèrent hors de la classe , comme un plongeur en apnée sort de l'eau pour reprendre son souffle. Trelawney attrapa Lyna par le coude alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à descendre pour lui glisser à l'oreille.

- Vous n'êtes pas du genre à mentir ,n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet.

- Certaines personnes ne sont pas aussi honnêtes que vous.

- Encore une fois , vous ne m'apprenez rien mais merci quand même de vous souciez de moi.

Ils retrouvèrent Hermione dans le hall. Lyna regarda son horaire. Ils finissaient journée avec le cour de soins au créatures magiques.

- Il est comment le prof ?

- Super sympa , tu vas voir…en espérant que ce sera bien Hagrid.

- Y'a pas de raison.

Et en effet , c'était bien le demi géant qui les attendait au point de rendez-vous. Ils étaient les premier. Rubeus Hagrid en profita pour les saluer chaleureusement et leur donner des tapes sur le dos , qui manquèrent de leur faire perdre l'équilibre. Ils lui répondirent comme ils purent , le garde-chasse ne sentant même pas les tapes qu'ils lui donnaient à niveau des reins , faute de pouvoir l'atteindre plus haut.

Lyna les regardait en souriant. Il lui semblait qu'elle retrouvait un semblant d'ambiance de chez elle. Dans sa contrée , il n'y avait même pas besoin d'être très proche pour se faire l'accolade , se donner de grandes tapes affectueuses , se pincer les joues et etc.… Hermione se souvient de sa présence et attira l'attention de leur grand ami.

- Oh ! Hagrid , on te présente Lyna !

- Lyna…J'ai bien cru entendre se nom à la table des professeurs durant le repas ! Tu fais sensation ! Dit-il d'un ton enjoué en lui tendant son énorme paluche.

Elle lui rendit sa poignée de mains avec vigueur, s'écarquillant les doigts pour essayer d'avoir prise sur toute sa main alors que la plupart des gens se contentait de lui serrer un doigt .

- Ah ! Enfin quelqu'un qui a de la poigne ! S'exclama-t-il dans un rire.

- C'est drôle , j'étais en train de penser exactement la même chose.

Il finit par lui asséner à elle aussi une grande tape dans le dos pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Elle parvint à ne pas bouger d'un millimètre. En fait , elle ne semblait même pas s'être rendue compte de la force du coup. Les autres élèves de la classes commençaient à arriver et à se rassembler autours d'eux. Les Gryffondor avaient cours de soin au créature magique avec les Serpentard. Drago Malfoy chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille d'un de ses condisciples.

- Que va-t-on voir , aujourd'hui , professeur ? Demanda celui-ci , l'air de pensé qu'il était encore bien partit pour s'ennuyer à mourir.

- Oh ! J'ai quelque chose de très spécial à vous montrer ! Magnifique , vous allez voir !

Un mauvais pressentiment s'insinua dans l'esprit des trois amis du demi géant. Quelque chose de magnifique pour Hagrid pouvait se révéler très dangereux pour des gens de tailles et de forces normales.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un horrible monstre anthropophage ? Demanda Malfoy.

- Vous verrez ! Une bête charmante , même si je n'ai pas encore vraiment eu l'occasion de l'étudier…Vous m'aidez à brosser son portrait !

Ce n'était même plus un mauvais pressentiment. Leur professeur les guida vers une petit clairière dans l'orée du bois. Ils ne virent d'abord qu'une énorme masse brune et dodue , haute de plus de trois mètre, roulée en boule et dont émanait une souffle de forge. Hagrid clapa dans les mains et la chose se déplia .

Globalement cela ressemblait à un énorme chien-loup, même si les pattes semblaient bien plus souples et agiles que celle d'un canidé ordinaire. La bête avait les yeux couleur améthyste , tacheté d'or. C'était spécial mais pas laid. Les élèves voulait bien admettre que la bête ne manque pas de grâce mais une question s'imposait à leurs esprits…Qu'est-ce que ça mange ? La créature regarda autour d'elle d'un air effarouché et affolé , poussant des jappements qui ressemblaient un peu à des gémissement humain.

Lyna eut un geste dans sa direction mais Ron la retient en lui demandant si elle était folle. Au son de cette voix , la bête commença à s'agiter et à gratter nerveusement le sol de ses griffe , laissant de profond sillons.

- On dirait qu'il veut qu'on s'éloigne. Fit Hagrid.

Les élèves ne l'avaient pas attendu pour prendre leur distances. Soudain la créature se mit à ruer , elle se précipita sur un groupe d'élèves plus hardis qui ne s'étaient pas suffisamment éloigné. Hagrid poussa un cri et se précipita pour les défendre mais…

- Todaeru !

L'énorme molosse freina et regarda autour d'elle qui avait dis ça.

- Todaeru ! Todaeru ! Répéta Lyna d'un ton ferme comme si elle avait dit à un enfant colérique de se calmer.

La jeune fille s'éloigna un peu du groupe et fit signe à la bête de la suivre. L'assemblé stupéfaite la vit se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour passer un bras autour du cou épais de l'animal et commencer à lui chuchoter des mots incompréhensibles sur un ton ferme. Lyna hochait de temps en temps la tête comme si elle comprenait quelque chose.

- Ca va . Elle est calmée.

- « Elle » ?

- C'est une femelle. Je peux même vous dire qu'elle est grosse.

- Ouais , on avait remarqué qu'elle était énorme.

- Elle est grosse , ça veut dire qu'elle va avoir des petits.

- Magnifique ! Tu connais les bêtes de son espèce ? Demanda Hagrid.

- Il y en a à quelques distances de chez moi. Je ne sais pas comment elle est venue se perdre dans le coin. Les femelles d'une même meute mettent toutes bas au même endroit et s'occupe de leurs petits ensemble. Si l'une d'elle est obligé d'accoucher ailleurs , elle devient très agressive parce qu'elle a le sentiments que ses enfants sont en danger. Il faut la ramener chez elle , avant qu'elle ne soit à terme.

- Bien sûr ! Tu n'as qu'à me dire où c'est et je m'en charge !

- Non ! Je vais le faire ! Dit Lyna en se hissant sur le dos de la bête. Ca ne devrait pas prendre trop longtemps.

- Mais !

- Vous ne sauriez pas vous faire entendre d'elle. Faudra prévenir les professeurs que je risque de manquer quelques cours. Hermione , tu veux bien t'occuper de Pan?

- Lyna , tu ne peux pas…

- Ca ne va pas prendre longtemps !

La bête se dressa un instant sur ses pattes arrières , n'ébranlant même pas l'assise de Lyna et partit au galop, avant qu'Hagrid n'ait pu réagir. Tout le monde resta un instant immobile , essayant de réaliser qu'ils venaient de voir une élève s'enfuir montée sur un loup géant au beau milieu du cours de soin au créature magique.

- Euh…Je pense qu'il serait bon d'aller prévenir le directeur. Finit par dire leur professeur . J'y vais de ce pas.

- Attend ! Hagrid , est-ce qu'on peut t'accompagner ?

- Oui…oui , c'est une bonne idée…Hein ! Vous direz bien que je ne l'ai pas encouragé ,que j'ai essayé de l'empêcher…

- Bien sûr. Vous n'avez rien à vous reprochez…

Ron s'interrompit avant de dire « cette fois-ci ».


	6. Le japon c'est vraiment loin

Chapitre 6 :

Ron , Harry et Hermione était assis dans le dortoir des garçon désert , les autres se trouvant plus bas dans la salle commune. Ron bougonnait un peu parce que les filles pouvaient accéder au dortoir masculin et pas l'inverse. Elle le fit taire d'un geste.

- Bon , résumons ! Lyna Sumisu débarque d'on ne sait où pour passer sa première année à Poudlard . Dumbledore lui concocte un programme spécial pour qu'elle puisse être avec ceux de son âge alors qu'elle n'en a pas le niveau.

- Evidemment , il est pas sadique au point de lui faire suivre les cours avec les première années ! Tu imagines les moqueries !

- En un soir et une journée , elle désobéi ouvertement à Mcgonagall et ce avec une insolence sidérante , fait exploser le mur de la classe de sortilège , force le cour de potion à s'interrompre , lance un expelliarmus surpuissant qui manque d'occire le professeur de défense contre les force du mal , qu'elle connaît bien de toute évidence , sort des obscénités plus grosse qu'elle…

- Bah ! C 'était drôle ! Et puis ces filles exagéraient.

- Et avant même que la première journée de cours ne soit terminée , trouve le moyen de s'enfuir sur le dos de la bête que nous devions étudié pour soin au créature magique !

- Elle n'aime pas perdre son temps , c'est sûr.

- Elle a dit qu'elle reviendrait vite , or cela fait deux semaines qu'elle est partie et que je m'occupe de Pan….Pas que je ne t'aime pas , Pan. Dit-elle gratouillant du bout du doigt la boule de poils sur ses genoux.

- Elle reviendra ! Elle a laissé toutes ses affaires ici.

- Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? En plus , l'attitude de Dumbledore m'intrigue.

- C'est vrai. Dit Harry . J'ai aussi eu l'impression qu'il nous cachait quelque chose.

- Ah ! Tu vois , Ron. Harry est d'accord.

- Peut-être que c'est simplement très loin chez elle et que c'est pour ça qu'elle prend autant de temps à faire l'aller-retour.

- J'ai essayé de demander à Monsieur Creirwy , puisqu'elle a dit qu'il venait du même village qu'elle mais il a soigneusement éviter de me répondre. Cela doit cacher quelque chose.

- Si vous voulez vous n'aurez qu'à demander aux autres , lorsqu'ils viendront ce soir. Dit Harry en agitant la lettre qu'il avait reçu de Lupin.

- Tu crois que s'ils savent quelque chose , ils nous le diront ?

- On peut toujours essayer. Mais bon , là , on va devoir retourner en cours ! On verra ce soir.

XXXX

Les membres de l'ordre du Phénix devaient se réunir à Poudlard ce soir là. Les trois amis les attendaient dans le hall. Lupin vint immédiatement les saluer chaleureusement. Leur ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal était pâle , amaigris et portait une robe trouée et usée jusqu'à la trame. Ils se souvirent que la pleine lune venait tout juste de se terminée.

- Bien ! La route n'a pas du être facile pour vous , pour les raisons que nous connaissons tous. Nous pourrions donc commencez par nous restaurer et boire une bonne tasse de thé.

Ron , Hermione et Harry auraient bien voulu que le l'on les rappelle les raisons , juste comme ça pour être sur de tout savoir.

- Dis donc , les jeunes vous ne devriez pas être dans vos dortoirs. Intervint Maugrey.

- Ca ira , Alestor ! Ils peuvent boire une tasse de thé avec nous.

Tout ce petit monde se retrouva donc dans le bureau du Macgonagal. On fit apparaître des fauteil supplémentaires pour les trois invités surprise , ainsi que des sandwiche et du thé. Il y eu une petit demi-heure de bavardage innocent mais les trois élèves sentaient que s'ils abordaient un sujet délicat de manière trop évidente leurs vis-à-vis se refermeraient immédiatement sur eux-même. Ils cherchaient donc une façon détournée pour amener la conversation sur Lyna. C'est alors que Lupin recula un peu son fauteil pour se remettre comme il faut et qu'il heurta le sac à dos qu'Hermione avait posé par terre , sac à dos qui se mit à couiner et à s'agiter.

- Hermione , j'ai l'impression que ton sac essaye de se faire la malle.

- Oh ! C'est Pan ! Dit-elle en sortant la boule de poils , qui regardait furieusement autour d'elle pour essayer de dénicher celui qui l'avait attaquer durant son sommeil.

- Pauvre bête ! S'exclama Tong. Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as enfermé là-dedans ?

- Ca ne le dérange pas ! Sa maîtresse avait apparemment l'habitude de le transporter comme ça. La seule chose c'est qu'il déteste être secoué.

- Et qui est sa maîtresse ?

- C'est Lyna Sumisu.

Ils ne notèrent aucune réaction de la part des membres de l'ordre du phénix à la mention de ce nom. Dumbledore, lui semblait fasciné par les reflet du feu dans les jolies petites tasses en porcelaine blanches cerclées d'or.

- Et pourquoi est-ce que c'est toi qui le garde ?

- Lyna a disparu.

Là tout de même , ils réagirent.

- Ce n'est pas tout a fait exacte , Hermione. Intervint Dumbledore. Lyna est partie , de façon un peu abrupte certes mais elle n'a pas techniquement disparu.

- Elle avait dit qu'elle reviendrait très vite. Objecta Harry. Or cela fait deux semaines.

- Qui sait quelle est la conception de « très vite » de Lyna ? Vous avez pu constater qu'elle était assez…hum…remuante.

- Tout de même , Dumbledore, vous avourez que c'est inquiètant. Intervint Macgonagal.

Au moment où le directeur commençait à se dire qu'il allait devoir lâcher au moins une partie de la vérité , trois coup d'une force peu usuel retentirent à la porte.

- Un problème , Hagrid ?

- C'est la jeune Lyna Sumisu.

- Elle est revenue ?

- Oui ! Je l'ai transporté à l'infirmerie malgré ses protestations car elle semble avoir fait un voyage assez éprouvant.

- Vous avez bien fait.

- Nous allons la voir. Dirent Ron , Hermione et Harry en cœur.

- Je vous accompagne. Répondit le directeur. Techniquement , vous ne devriez même pas être dehors de vos dortoir.

C'est ainsi que Pomfresh vit toutes une petite clique débarqué dans son infirmerie, ce qu'elle n'apprécia que très moyennement.

- Pom Pom , où est Lyna ?

- Je lui ai dit de se changer ! Je ne vous dis pas l'état de ses vêtements ! A croire qu'elle s'est amusé à se rouler dans un buisson de ronces (magiques) particulièrement agressif.

- Ojiisan ? Dit une voix en provenance du bureau de l'infirmière scolaire. Oups…Je veux dire Professeur Dumbledore ?

- Tu peux m'appeler Ojiisan , à condition de me dire ce que ça veut dire.

- Euh…Ca veut dire « grand-père ». Répondit-elle embarrassée.

Il y eut quelques rires bien vite étouffer. La jeune fille apparu vêtue d'un pyjama. Ses joues , ses mains , ses avant-bras et ses chevilles laissés visibles portaient quelques égratignures et écorchures mais rien de bien graves. Pan commença à se démener dans les bras de sa babysitter en poussant des couinements suppliants.

- Pan! S'écria la jeune fille le prenant dans ses bras. Ca a été ? Il ne t'a pas trop embêté , Hermione ?

- Euh…Non , pas du tout. Où étais-tu ?

- Bah ! J'ai été ramené la femelle chez elle. Ca a été juste , on est arrivé quelques heures avant qu'elle mette bas.

- Et ça t'a prit deux semaines ?

- Ouais , je suis étonnée d'avoir été aussi vite. Cadeau !

- Pardon ?

- J'ai ramenés des cadeaux ! Disons que c'est une convenance dans mon patelin : lorsqu'on part plus d'une semaine sans donner de nouvelles , on ramène des cadeaux pour se faire pardonner.

Sur ce , elle se précipita sur un sac , posés dans un coin. Lui aussi avait beaucoup souffert. Elle farfouilla dedans et en tira une étole en soie vert pâle décorée de feuilles dorées qui flottaient sur une petite brise figurée par des fils d'argent. Elle la tendit à Dumbledore.

- J'ai pensé que ça devrait vous plaire.

- C'est ravissant.

Nouveau farfouillage. Hermione se retrouva avec une petite amulette porte-bonheur représentant un gros chat débonnaire , Ron avec une boite de bonbons aux formes , aux couleurs et aux consistances plus étranges les unes que les autres et Harry avec un médaillon frappé d'un symbole simple et élégant qui faisait pensé à une lettre d'un alphabet ancien et mystérieux.

- Ca vous plait ?

- Tout ça c'est très joli mais on voudrait que tu nous racontes ton voyage. C'est si loin que ça chez toi ?

- Ca dépend…C'est combien de kilomètre entre le japon et l'angleterre ?

- Le japon ?

- Ben , ouais ! Sumisu c'est un nom japonais !

- Mais toi , tu n'es pas…

- Je suis anglaise de sang mais la plus importante partie de mon enfance est au pays du soleil levant. C'est là que vit ma mère adoptive.

- Tu disais venir d'un bled paumé. Intervint Ron. Le Japon…Bon ! D'accord c'est vraiment loin mais ce n'est pas un bled paumé.

- Il y a des bleds paumé au Japon…Par exemple , vous connaissez Kawajiri , commune de Kure, préfecture d'Hiroshima ?

- Euh…Hiroshima , on connaît.

- C'est bien ce que je disais. En fait , à part la capitale , les sites touristiques et les endroits qui se sont reçu la bombe A , le japon c'est….Ben , comme tu l'as dit , c'est vraiment loin. Mon bled est tout ce qu'il y a de plus paumé…Très pitoresque , comme ils disent dans les guides pour touristes avides d'authenticité.

- Mais comment tu as fait pour traverser l'océan.

- J'ai mes trucs, mes astuces , mes connaissances. Je vais pas tout vous dire , ça ôterait tout le sel de notre relation.

- Euh…

- Bon ! C'est pas tout ça ! Moi , je meurs de faim ! Ca fait deux jours que j'ai rien avalé !

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne me l'avez pas dit tout de suite ? S'exclama Pomfresh. Tout le monde dehors , cette petite a besoin de se restaurer et de passer une nuit tranquille !

Et toute la petite clique se retrouva dehors , avant d'avoir compris comment.

- Eh , bien ! Fit Lupin. Vous avez une amie bien singulière.

- Cela fait deux semaines qu'elle était partie ? Elle n'a pas du passer beaucoup de temps à l'école. Remarqua Tong.

- Une journée durant laquelle elle est parvenue à mériter une place dans les annales de Poudlard.

- Hum…Jeunes gens , il serait temps que vous retourniez dans vos dortoirs. Intervint fermement Dumbledore.

Les trois élèves les laissèrent à contrecoeur et retournèrent dans leur salle commune.

- Qu'est-ce que vous en penser ? Demanda Harry.

- On nous cache des choses. Répondit Hermione. Mais Dumbledore a sans doute de bonnes raisons.

- Hum…Ceux-là sont pas mal. Dit Ron qui avait ouvert sa boite de bonbon et n'écoutait pas ce qu'il disait. Croustillant à l'extérieur et gélatineux à l'intérieur et le goût on dirait un mélange de pomme et menthe.

Il se faisait tard. Ils feraient mieux d'aller se coucher , sinon ils serait épuisé le lendemain et les cours avec Monsieur Creirwy était plutôt mouvementé . C'était un prof de choc qui n'hésitait pas à faire suer ses élèves.

Harry s'allongea. Le sommeil ne tarda pas à le gagner et les rêves à l'envahir. Lorsqu'il se retrouva debout au milieu de la place de ce village , il cru que c'était encore un rêve en provenance de Voldemort et tenta de se concentrer pour se réveiller mais il y avait quelque chose dans l'ambiance de ce lieu. Il était entouré de maison basses avec des murs en terre et des toits bleus. Sous la lumière de la lune , cela ressemblait étrangement aux vielles peintures japonaises à l'encre de chine.

Il se rendit compte qu'il tenait un arc et qu'un carquois était accroché dans son dos. Soudain un gong se fit entendre , sonnant frénétiquement l'alarme. Il se mit à courir , bientôt rejoint par d'autres hommes , dont les vêtements indiquaient qu'ils provenaient d'une époque reculée, armés et munis de torches. Il poursuivait une silhouette solitaire qui se faufilait entre les maisons , bondissait d'un coin d'ombre à un autre , évitait leur flèche avec une habilité rare. Seulement alors qu'ils s'éloignaient du village , l'une des flèches décochée par Harry vint se ficher dans la cuisse de l'homme. Changement de lieu , une forêt , un début de soirée, et à ses pieds un corps inerte.

- Papaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

- Harry , ça ne va pas ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu as hurlé « Papa ». Tu as fait un rêve.

- Oui , c'était étrange.

- Est-ce que ça venait de….

- Non.


	7. Foutez moi la paix avec vos sorts

Chapitre 7 : 

- C'était étrange. Quand j'ai vu cet homme à terre , j'ai vraiment eu mal.

- Mal ? Tu as été blessé ?

- Non ! Mal dans mon cœur ! J'ai vraiment ressenti comme si je venais de perdre mon papa. Pas mon père , mon papa avec tout ce que ça avait d'affecteux et d'enfantin.

- Ce n'était qu'un rêve , Harry. Parfois les rêves peuvent nous faire ressentir des choses qui semblent très vraies.

- Tu as sans doute raison.

- Salut !

Ils se retournèrent pour voir d'où venait ce cri et virent Lyna qui arrivait en courant vers eux. Elle s'arrêta pile à une vingtaine de centimètre.

- Madame Pomfresh t'a laissé sortir ?

- Non.

- Ben alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je suis sortie ! Je suis ici pour apprendre la magie après tout ! Dit-elle entrant dans la classe de métamorphe où ils devaient se rendre.

Touts les autres élèves étaient déjà à leur place et le professeur Macgonagal attendait derrière son bureau.

- Potter , Wesley et Granger , vous êtes en retard !

- Ouais et c'est de ma faute. Fit Lyna.

- Oh ! Mademoiselle Sumisu , vous êtes déjà sortie de l'infirmerie.

- Je viens d'une famille de gens solide !

Les trois amis remarquèrent parfaitement le regard étrange que leur professeur lança à Lyna. La jeune fille s'installa à côté d'eux et sortit sa baguette , comme toutes les personnes présentes. L'exercice du jour consistait à transformer un escargot en flacon de parfum.

- Hum…Mademoiselle Sumisu , vu ce que j'ai entendu sur votre façon d'utiliser votre baguette , peut-être vaudrait-il mieux que vous veniez vous asseoir à côté de moi. Intervint la prof de métamorphose. Je vous donnerais des exercices plus de votre niveau.

Ensuite , il avait défense contre les forces du mal. Monsieur Creirwy les accueillit avec un en train qui alla croissant lorsqu'il vit que Lyna était de retour. Pour fêter l'évenement , il se déchaîna. Ce fut un cour de haute voltige entre duel et pièges disposés dans toute la classe et qu'ils devaient déjoué sous peine de désagréables surprises : par exemple, une plante qui avait la furieuse manie de se glisser dans vos vêtements pour vous chatouiller et qu'il avait caché dans la cassette de l'un des pupitres.

- Je suis vanné…On a pas idée de faire des cours pareils ! Remarque que c'était plus drôle en fait.

- Je suis enchanté que le fait de n'être parvenu à déjouer aucun de mes pièges ne vous ai pas empêcher de vous amusez , Wesley.

Ron fit un bond en criant. Aristide Creirwy se tenait juste derrière lui.

- Bon sang ! C'est une habitude chez vous de surgir comme ça !!! C'est la quatrième fois que vous me faites le coup !

- Je le fais exprès , je trouve tes réactions hilarantes.

- Et il n'a même pas honte de l'avouer ! S'écria-t-il prenant les autres à témoins.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe par ici ? Demanda une voix familière.

- Oh! Bonjour, professeur Lupin.

- Cela fait un moment que je ne suis plus votre professeur , Hermione. Dit-il d'un ton amusé , puis se tournant vers Creirwy. C'est vous qui enseignez la défense contre les forces du mal, cette année ?

- Oui , mais je ne pense pas rester plus d'un an.

- Tiens pourquoi est-ce que ça ne nous étonne pas ? Marmonna Ron.

- J'espères que ces garnement ne vous donne pas trop de fil à retordre.

- Non , non , ça va . Hein , Ron ?

- Ce mec est un malade !

- Ce qui est sûr…Commença Harry. C'est qu'avec ses cours on droit prendre l'habitude de s'attendre à voir n'importe quoi surgir n'importe quand , ça force à apprendre à rester vigilant.

- Tu as bien compris où je voulais en venir , Harry…Et puis c'est beaucoup plus drôle ainsi. Tiens qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Où as-tu eu ce médaillon ?

- C'est Lyna qui me la offert. D'ailleurs où est-ce qu'elle est passé ?

- Elle a dit qu'elle voulait aller à la bibliothèque. Expliqua Hermione. Après ses deux semaines de vadabondage , elle a intérêt à se mettre sérieusement au travail.

- A propos , Monsieur Creirwy , vous aussi vous venez du Japon alors ?

- Effectivement. Ce médaillon est un objet très précieux. Il porte le sceau des ancêtres de Lyna. Les artefacts de leur clan sont très prisé sur le marché spécialisé.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle m'a offert ça ?

- Pour qu'il te protége sans doute.

Harry profita de l'heure d'étude qui suivait pour bavarder avec Lupin , pendant que Ron et Hermione partaient rejoindre Lyna à la bibliothèque. Le jeune garçon essayait l'air de rien d'en apprendre plus sur ce que Dumbledore avait pu leur dire , après leur départ mais son ancien professeur se borna un long moment à se renseigner sur les sort que leur faisait voir Monsieur Creirwy et sur ses résultats en classe. Finalement Lupin décida de jouer carte sur table.

- Harry , tu voudrais savoir si Dumbledore nous a dit quelque chos au sujet de Lyna , c'est ça?

- Euh…Ben , ce serait bien. Dit l'adolescent surpris de cette approche directe.

- Il ne nous a rien dit mais il a parler à Macgonagal et elle avait l'air drôlement secouée. Je ne dis pas que tu dois te méfier de cette fille mais sois prudent.

- Merci. Elle est étrange mais je ne crois pas qu'elle soit méchante.

- Tu ne l'as connais pas beaucoup. Elle n'a passé qu'une journée ici avant de disparaître pendant deux semaine et elle vient de réapparaître.

- Oui mais…C'est pas le genre de fille qui vous frappe dans le dos , c'est plutôt celui qui vous fout un poing dans la figure. Vous comprenez ce que je veux dire ?

- Tout à fait.

XXXXXX

Les élèves de Pourdlard se pressaient joyeusement pour leur premiere sortie au Pré-au-lard. Rusard toujours aussi tatillon vérifiait une à une toutes les autorisations de sortie à la rechercher de la moindre falsification. Ron , Hermione et Harry attendaient dans la file avec leurs documents.

- Alors Potter , on va refaire ses réserves de farce et attrape , bombabouse et autre objets hautement illicites. Demanda le viel homme de sa voix sifflante

- Je pensais juste faire un tour chez Honeyduck mais merci de me donner des idées.

Rusard se redressa énervé et regarda autour de lui. Il n'y avait plus d'élèves qui attendaient alors il retourna à des occupations hautements plus importante que de laisser ces sals morveux aller s'amuser , comme s'ils le méritaient.

- Eh ! Regardez ! Ce sont les nouveaux bonbons chanteurs !

- Oui , j'en ai entendu parler. Tu en prend un et tu chante comme une star pendant une minute trente mais faut faire attention parce que certains te force à chanter des trucs complètement nuls.

Le magasin d'Honeyduck était bondé. Les élèves se pressaient contre les vitrines et les étalages , se bousculaient , se marchaient sur les pieds. Il fallait dix minutes pour aller d'un point à un autres.

- Dites , ça a l'air chouette ici.

- Lyna ? Mais on ne t'a pas vu ,au moment de sortir.

- Ouais , j'ai été retardée. Il fallait que je convainque Monsieur Creirwy de signer mon autorisation.

- Pourquoi ? T'es parents on refusé ?

- Ma mère l'aurait sans doute fait si je lui avait demandé.

- Comment tu as fais pour convaincre Creirwy ?

- Je lui ai rappelé qu'on était amis et que je lui avais souvent rendu service.

Ils sortirent avec leur achat. Lyna avait pris un assortiment des friandises les plus classique pour goûter. Ron , quant à lui , avait craqué sur les bonbon chanteur , ce qui fit qu'il se retrouva à chanter « c'est la danse des canards » en pleine rue. Pour se remettre de son humiliation , il proposa d'aller boire une bonne bièraubeurre. Harry hésita un peu.

- Lyna. Monsieur Creirwy m'a dit pour ce médaillon. C'est un objet très précieux et je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir…

- Garde-le !

Le ton était sans appel. Sans doute que chez elle , cela ne se faisait pas du tout de décliner un cadeau.

- Merci.

Les trois amis virent le professeur Dumbledore entré au trois balais , suivit d'une partie de leur professeur et monté à l'étage mais décidèrent de ne pas s'attarder là-dessus , à cause de la présence de Lyna. La jeune fille se leva , une fois sa bièraubeurre finie.

- Je vais vous laisser.

- Ben , pourquoi ?

- Envie de me promener un peu toute seule , à moins que ça ne vous pose un problème.

- Ben , non , tu fais ce que tu veux.

- Bien.

Sur ce , elle sortit. Ils la regardèrent partir en se demandant qu'elle mouche pouvait bien la piquer. Etait-ce en rapport avec l'arrivé du professeur Dumbledore et des autres ?

- Hermione ? Elle dort dans le même dortoir que toi. Tu as remarqué quelque chose de spécial?

- A part qu'elle est bordélique , qu'elle se couche à pas d'heure et qu'elle ronchonne en dormant ?

- Elle ronchonne ?

- Ouais et elle emploie des termes assez crus par moment. En plus quand elle fait des rêves agité , elle balance son oreiller à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Est-ce que cette fille est capable de faire quelque chose comme tout le monde ?

- Ca ne doit pas être drôle tout les jours. Dit distraitement Harry.

- Comment ça ?

- De ne rien faire comme les autres , j'en ai une petite expérience et c'est loin d'être drôle tout les jours.

- Ouais , j'imagine. Fit Ron d'un ton dubitatif.

Le reste de leur sortie se déroula normalement. Ils ne croisèrent plus Lyna ni leurs professeurs. Au soir , ce fut une horde d'élèves mis en appétit par leur journée de divertissement qui envahit la grande salle. Dumbledore et les autres professeurs étaient tous présent , sauf Hagrid mais manquait Lyna. Cependant les trois amis remarquèrent à peine son absence , tout à leur discussion visant à faire une étude comparative des produits de chez Zonko et de ceux venant du magasin des frères Wesley.

Au milieu du repas , Rusard entra et traversa la grande salle d'un pas rapide et sautillant jusqu'à la table des professeurs. Le viel homme affichait un air de jubilation étrange et féroce. Il s'arrêta devant le directeur. Quelques minutes plus tard, Dumbledore et Macgonagal le suivait dehors.

XXXX

Lyna était assise dans le fauteil face au bureau directorial. Elle tenait les pans de son manteau noir soigneusement fermé à la façon d'un exibisioniste qui s'apprête à se révéler dans toute sa splendeur devant une vielle dame ou une jeune fille qui passait par là. Dumbledore s'installa à sa place et la regarda longuement , attendant qu'elle parle. Comme elle ne semblait pas décidé à ouvrir la bouche.

- Lyna , il y a un problème ?

Elle soupira , se mordilla la lèvre.

- Où étais-tu ?

- J'ai songé à partir…partir définitivement cette fois…J'ai trahi votre confiance.

- Comment ça ?

- Il y a eu un incident au Pré-au-lard. Je m'étais promis que je ne vous ferai pas d'ennui et je crois que vous me faisiez confiance pour ça , vous aussi.

- Quel genre d'incident ?

- Je ne suis pas la seule à ne pas être rentrée , n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet. Confirma Macgonagal. Suza Linton , une élève de première année. Nous avons envoyé Hagrid à sa recherche.

- J'ai tué cette fille !

Instant de flottement. Lyna remarqua que les tableaux des anciens directeurs écoutaient attentivement leur conversation et leur adressa un regard qui les fit déguerpir mais on pouvait toujours apercevoir le bout d'une oreille ou l'autre qui dépassait du cadre. Dumbledore finit par rompre le silence d'une voix prudente , afin de pas effarouchée la jeune fille qui lui semblait déjà passablement à cran.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- J'étais « Aux trois balais » , lorsque je me suis rendue compte que quelqu'un m'observait , disons que j'avais un assez mauvais feeling envers cette personne.

- Qu'as-tu fait ?

-Comme je n'étais pas seule…Harry , Ron et Hermione avaient insisté pour que je boive quelque chose avec eux…j'ai préféré m'éloigner et aller dans un coin isoler , près de cette espèce cabane en ruine.

- Et cette personne t'a suivi.

- Non , je ne crois pas qu'elle avait l'intention de m'attaquer. Elle m'espionnait c'est tout alors je me suis simplement assise sur un rocher , en attendant qu'elle se lasse.

- Et après ? Demande le directeur , la jeune fille se faisant prier.

- J'étais encore là-bas , quand Suza Linton est arrivée , l'air de flaner sans but. Elle m'a vu , a fait signe de vouloir me parler. N'ayant aucune raison de me défier d'elle , je l'ai laissé approcher.

- Hum…

- Arrivée à moins d'un mètre , elle a sortit sa baguette et à voulut me jeter un sort. Son regard était bizarre.

- Qu'as-tu fait ?

- J'ai agis par réflexe. Je n'avais pas le temps de sortir ma baguette et de toute façon , ce n'est pas pour ce que je sais m'en servir alors je l'ai frappé de toute mes forces avant qu'elle n'ai terminé sa formule. Elle est tombée en arrière et sa tête a heurté le rocher. Elle…J'ai tué une de vos élèves.

Lyna sembla hésiter puis écarta les pans de son manteau. Son T-shirt portait une large tâche rouge qui virait sur le brunâtre en séchant. Macgonagal tressaillit et réprima un hoquet d'horreur. Dumbledore enfui son visage entre ses longues mains fines et ridées.

- Je suis désolée…Je vais quitter cette école. Il vaut mieux que l'on n'entende plus parler de moi. Je le savais bien que ça ne pourrait pas marcher…Je suis une calamité , ce n'est pas une nouveauté….même si je n'ai jamais fait que je me défendre.

- J'en suis conscient. Dit Dumbledore d'une voix suffisamment apaisante pour calmer les tremblement de la voix de la jeune fille. Ce n'est pas à toi qu'il faut tenir responsable de ce qui s'est passé ce soir mais celui ou ceux qui ont utilisé Suza Linton pour essayer de te nuire.

- Utilisé ?

- Il existe un sort qui permet de forcer une personne à agir contre son gré mais son usage est formellement interdit.

Lyna parut estomaqué.

- Vous…Vous voulez dire qu'elle ne m'attaquait même pas vraiment.

- Si mais ce n'était pas elle qui dirigeait ses actes.

Il y un long moment de silence. Lyna gardait les yeux fermé. Elle finit par murmurer quelque chose d'une voix presque inaudible.

- Lyna ? Est-ce que ça va ?

- Je disais que si je retrouvais celui qui a fait ça , je l'étriperais. Dit-elle d'un ton qui aurait fait tremblé la plus inébranlable des statues.

Dumbledore crut percevoir une étrange lueur dans le regard de la jeune fille , une lueur terriblement familière.

- Lyna , qu'aurais-tu fait si j'avais décidé de te livrer à la justice ?

- J'imagine…que je serais devenue , comment dire , fort peu aimable.


	8. C'est peutêtre pas si con la magie

Chapitre 8 : 

Noël était proche. La mort de Suza Linton avait provoqué pas mal de remue-ménage mais Dumbledore et Mcgonagall avaient protéger Lyna Sumisu , tout en encourageant les autorités à rechercher du côté des Mangemorts. De son côté la jeune fille semblait s'être étrangement ranger et ce faisant, avait eut la mauvaise surprise de remarquer que l'intérêt que les autres lui portaient avait presque complètement disparu.

Même Ron et Harry ne s'intéressaient plus tellement à son cas, depuis qu'elle n'avait plus insulté personne et qu'elle prenait garde à ne rien faire explosé. Seule Hermione restait pour l'aider dans les études qu'elle s'était décidée à entreprendre un peu plus sérieusement. Monsieur Creirwy manifestait assez ostensiblement son étonnement et même son inquiétude pour qu'on comprenne que ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du personnage d'étudier pour du vrai.

- Eh ! Mais tu y arrives ! S'exclama Hermione en regardant le crayon flotté dans les airs, sans émettre la plus petite explosion ou transpercer quoi que ce soit (la bibliothécaire commençait à en avoir marre de retrouver des livres embrochés).

- Ben, ouais ! Finalement, c'est pas plus dur que de faire le poirier sur une main.

- Euh…Je te crois sur parole.

- Merci, Hermione. Tu es vraiment gentille…

- Bah ! Je pouvais pas te laisser sans aide ! Tu sais, en principe, je trouve que c'est bien que tu te sois calmé mais si ça voulait dire que ça ne va pas pour toi…

- Ca va, ça va !

- Tu en es sûre ?

- Peut-être pas mais il n'y a rien que tu puisse faire.

Il y eut un long moment de silence. Le crayon se reposa plus ou moins en douceur. Il y avait plein de questions qui brûlaient les lèvres d'Hermione mais elle ne savait pas par où commencer.

- Tu rentres chez toi pour Noël ? Au japon, je veux dire.

- Non, je ne peux pas…J'ai des cours de rattrapage.

- On n'a jamais osé te poser la question mais on aurait voulu savoir pourquoi…

- J'entre seulement maintenant à l'école ?

- Oui.

Lyna prit une profonde inspiration pour répondre puis expira sans rien avoir dit.

- Tu n'es pas obligée.

- C'est une histoire…Je suis née dans une famille de sorcier mais ils m'ont abandonné alors que j'avais entre sept et huit ans. J'ai été recueillie par une moldue, ma mère adoptive…Après ça, j'ai en partie reniée mon origine sorcière : il m'arrivait de fréquenter des sorciers mais je ne pratiquais la magie qu'en dernier recours et je m'arrangeais pour ce ça ne se sache pas, je me prétendais cracmol en gros. Cet été, j'ai ressentit le besoin inexplicable de revenir dans mon pays d'origine et j'ai rencontré Dumbledore…

- Et le médaillon…Cette histoire de clan et tout ça…Monsieur Creirwy nous a dit que le médaillon que tout a offert à Harry appartenait à ton clan.

- C'est une drôle d'affaire mais on m'a découvert une lointaine parenté avec une famille de sorcier Japonais très ancienne et l'un d'eux, un homme génial, m'a en quelque sorte adopté…Je le considère comme mon papa… Grâce à lui, je peux prétendre à leur héritage.

- Oh !

- C'est compliqué, hein ?

- Oui. Mais la moldue qui t'a recueillie ? Elle est au courant de tout ?

- Oui. Elle est très ouverte esprit…en fait, je crois qu'elle se fout un peu de tout, tant qu'elle peut flirter autant qu'elle veut et s'adonner à son penchant pour les fêtes bien arrosées…

- C'est ce genre là...

- Ouais…N'empêche que c'est une bonne maman. Sans elle, j'aurais peut-être pas su ce que c'était que la tendresse. J'ai eu beaucoup de chance au final.

- L'important c'est que tu sois heureuse.

- Comment le serais-je totalement ?

- Personne n'est totalement heureux. Dès le moment où l'on a eux une vie un peu intéressante, on a de mauvais souvenirs, des blessures.

Hermione se leva. Elles devaient retournées en cours. Lyna la regarda s'éloigner un instant puis se leva pour la rattraper.

- Hermione ! En fait, je suis…

- Oui ?

- Non, rien.

- Lyna ?

- On va être en retard en cour.

- Sans importance.

- Hein ?

- Désolé si j'insiste sur un point douloureux mais je veux savoir ce que tu avais à me dire. En fait, tu es…?

- Pff ! La famille qui m'a abandonnée…C'était des Mangemorts.

- Oh ! Je…C'est sans importance, tu sais. Tu n'as plus rien à voir avec eux et on ne choisit pas la famille dans laquelle on voit le jour.

- Peut-être.

- Non, pas peut-être! Tu n'as rien à te reprocher et quiconque te fera des ennuis à cause de ça, aura affaire à moi !

Lyna éclata de rire et passa un bras autour des épaules d'Hermione pour la serrer dans ses bras. Celle-ci fut un peu surprise mais accepta cette marque d'affection.

- Merci, Hermione. Si jamais quelqu'un t'embête, moi aussi, je t'aiderais.

- Mais de rien, voyons !

La sorcière du japon la lâcha lentement. Elles avaient si peu avoir l'une avec l'autre, tant par leur caractères, leur vie et leur façon de voir le monde mais Lyna se sentait totalement en confiance et c'était suffisamment rare pour être noter. Qui sait, un de ces jours, elle pourrait même lui dire la vérité.

XXXXXX

- Vous m'avez demandé, Professeur Dumbledore ?

L'attitude de Lyna pour le directeur de Poudlard s'était faite bien plus respectueuse depuis le drame. Elle avait été impressionnée par la force de caractère dont il pouvait faire preuve. « _Un grand respect pour la puissance et la volonté » _avait dit le choix peau, ce ne devait pas être faux. Il la regarda fixement un moment. L'atmosphère paisible et les bons repas dont elle avait bénéficié depuis son arrivée lui avaient donné bien meilleure mine.

- Vous ressemblez à mon papa. Laissa-t-elle échapper.

Il releva la tête surprise. Elle s'empressa de se rattraper.

- Je veux dire…pas Tom Jedusor…un autre…un homme qui a un peu jouer le rôle de…

- Je comprends. Dit-il avec un sourire.

- Même votre bureau ressemble à l'endroit où il avait l'habitude de me recevoir. Il était un peu orignal comme vous, même s'il avait bien meilleurs goûts en matière de vêtements.

- Assieds-toi donc.

Elle s'installa, après avoir déposé Pan près du phoenix pour que les deux volatiles puissent bavarder tranquillement. Dumbledore poussa une feuille vers elle.

- Voici l'horaire de tes cours de rattrapage pour ces vacances-ci. Dis-moi, s'il te convient.

Elle le parcourut rapidement des yeux et hocha la tête d'un air approbateur.

- On m'a signalé que tu faisais de gros progrès depuis quelque temps…

- C'est surtout grâce à Hermione.

- Oui. Mademoiselle Granger est toujours aussi empressée d'aider ses camarades en difficulté….Hum, Pan n'aurait-il pas grandi ?

- Si, un peu.

- C'est vraiment une bête intéressante. Vous êtes très lié tout les deux.

- C'est un bon compagnon.

Le directeur se fit soudain plus sérieux, car il savait qu'il allait aborder un sujet délicat. Lyna le sentit venir et se mit un peu sur ses gardes.

- Je crois qu'il est tant que nous abordions le thème de tes souvenirs.

- Mes souvenirs ?

-Ceux que tu gardes des premières années de ta vie.

- Pour autant que j'en garde.

- Je sais que tu n'as pas oublié. Tu as dû te les ressasser des milliers de fois.

Elle grimaça vexée qu'il l'ait percée à jour et qu'il le lui dise sans détour. Oui, elle s'était remémorée les sept premières années de sa vie un nombre incalculable de fois, pour y trouver des explications, des brides d'informations, des indices et elle en avait trouvé quelques uns.

- Je vous en parle, si vous me dites comment vous avez su où et qui j'étais.

Le directeur se rajusta dans son fauteuil et joignit les mains.

- Récemment un mangemorts assez proche de ton père a été appréhendé et il nous a parlé de toi. Il a avait déjà commencé à essayer de te localiser. Nous n'avons eu qu'à poursuivre ses investigations. En se basant sur l'endroit où tu as été abandonné, nous avons recherché les informations au sujet d'une enfant trouvée appartenant à la bonne tranche d'âge…la suite n'est que fastidieux détails qui t'ennuieraient.

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne m'avez pas dit ça plutôt ? Ca veut dire que mon père sait probablement que je suis toujours en vie et qu'il veut me retrouver !

- C'est pour cela qu'il était urgent de te mettre en sécurité et de t'apprendre à te défendre.

Il y eu un long silence. Lyna estimait les implications de ces dernières informations. Pour elle, la vie avait toujours été simple, parce qu'elle pouvait disparaître au besoin, comme elle avait voulu le faire après la mort de Suza Linton. Sa mère adoptive ne s'inquiétait pas trop de la voir revenir au bout de plusieurs mois d'absence. Elle prévenait ses amis ou elle leur envoyait une lettre et tout allait bien mais à présent, elle avait des gens qui la cherchaient et qui ne lâcherait certainement pas aussi facilement.

- Que voulez-vous savoir ?

- J'aimerais en connaître d'avantage sur l'histoire entre ta mère et ton père.

A ces mots, Lyna éclata de rire, se renversant sur son siège. C'était un rire joyeux mais où se mêlaient aussi une pointe de désillusion et de moquerie. Dumbledore attendit patiemment qu'elle se calme.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous vous imaginez, au juste ? Point d'amour dans ma conception ! Oh, certainement pas de désir non plus ! Ma mère…je ne me souviens que fort peu d'elle mais je sais qu'elle correspondait pile poil à l'idéal sorcier de ce cher Tom, tant par le sang que par les convictions. Donc logiquement lorsqu'il a voulu un héritier, histoire de perpétuer sa lignée, c'est elle qu'il a désigné. J'imagine qu'elle a dû se sentir honorée, à l'époque.

- Ce ne devait pas être très longtemps avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

- Lorsque je suis sortie, il n'était déjà plus là….Ma mère m'a gardé, convaincue qu'il reviendrait mais avec les années, elle a commencé à douter et certains se posaient des questions à mon sujet. J'étais compromettante alors elle m'a abandonné. Étrangement, je ne me souviens plus du prénom que je portais à l'époque…Celui-ci c'est la moldue qui m'a recueillie qui me l'a donné parce que je refusais de dire le mien.

- Il y a encore beaucoup de chose que tu dois découvrir sur toi-même.

- Ne vaut-il pas mieux que je les ignore ?

- En temps normal, je t'aurais peut-être répondu oui mais nous devons lutter contre ton père et nous ne savons pas ce qui pourra nous être utiles de savoir.

- Je vous aiderai, même si ça me fait du mal.

- J'espère qu'il ne faudra pas en arriver jusque là.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis solide. Moi, je me ferais plutôt du souci pour Harry.

- C'est pour ça que tu lui as offert ce médaillon protecteur ?

- Il m'a déjà aidé dans un moment difficile, j'ai pensé que…


	9. I love potion

Désolé pour avoir tant tardé mais je devais présenter mon travail de fin d'étude, réviser pour mes secondes sessions et les profs ont commencé fort dès le début de l'année. Je n'ai donc pas eu le temps d'écrire ( la période la plus horrible de ma vie).

Chapitre 9 : 

- Tu as pensé que ?

-Ce médaillon m'est très précieux mais il me rappelle un chagrin particulièrement…atroce…. Je ne supportais plus de le porter mais de le remiser dans une boite à bijou s'eut été encore plus horrible. Je ne pouvais plus le garder mais je ne voulais pas qu'il devienne un mauvais souvenir qu'on enferme et qui nous hante alors je l'ai offert à une personne pour qui il ne représentait rien, qui serait libre d'y attacher ses propres sentiments et tant qu'à faire, j'ai choisi la personne qui en avait le plus besoin.

Le professeur resta silencieux, un peu surpris. C'était la première qui entendait la jeune fille parler avec cette voix. Ce n'était même plus une question de ton, c'était sa voix qui avait changée. Il finit par hocher la tête en souriant. Il comprenait. Lyna sourit à son tour. Elle se sentait à la fois soulagée et un peu ridicule d'avoir parler comme ça. Elle le se leva lentement en réprimant un bâillement. Cela épuise d'être honnête.

- Bonne nuit , professeur.

- Bonne nuit, Lyna.

Elle sortit. Quelques minutes après son départ, un petit cri alarmé se fit entendre. Elle avait oublié Pan qui discutant avec Fumseck ne s'était pas tout de suite rendu compte de son départ. Le directeur prit la pauvre bête dans ses bras et lui gratouilla gentiment le ventre du bout de ses long doigts.

- Alors Pan ? Il me semble que nous avons fait des progrès avec ton amie.

Il émit un sifflement qui ressemblait à une approbation.

- Se peut-il qu'un jour elle se confie totalement ?

Ce qui suivit était de toute évidence un « Ne rêvez pas trop, mon vieux ». Dumbledore haussa les épaules et se dit qu'il faudrait faire avec.

XXXXXX

- _Où suis-je ? _

_- Tu est mon nouveau porteur ? _

_- Qui êtes-vous ? _

_Un jeune homme de grand taille élégamment vêtu s'avança et le jugea du regard. _

_- J'étais donc devenu trop lourd. Si elle m'a confié à toi, c'est que tu dois en valoir la peine alors comptes sur moi. _

_- Comptez sur vous pourquoi ? Qui êtes-vous ? C'est vous qui m'aviez envoyer ce drôle de rêve, n'est-ce pas ? Celui où je poursuivais un homme avec une troupe d'autre personne, un arc et des flèches…_

_- Tu n'as deviné. Je te jure que cela ne se reproduira plus. Lorsque je ne connaît pas encore mon porteur, cela m'angoisse un peu et j'ai tendance à laisser échapper des brides de sentiments et des souvenirs dont je me suis imprégné au fil des siècles. Ceux-là pour une raison où une autre on trouver un échos en toi. _

_- Vous êtes le médaillon ? _

_- Dans votre plan de la réalité, je ne suis qu'un médaillon en effet. Fit l'inconnu sur un ton un peu pincé. _

_- Vous êtes un esprit protecteur._

_- Oui. Mes pouvoirs sont loin d'être infini. Ton destin ne dépendra jamais que de tes propres capacités mais j'encaisserais certain choc avec toi, j'amplifierais tes sorts boucliers et une ou deux petites autres choses…_

_- Comme ?_

_- J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais des problèmes d'oclumantie. Tu as remarqué que je prenais corps dans tes rêves…_

_- J'avais cru m'en rendre compte. _

_- Je serais donc idéalement placé pour t'aider. _

_- C'est vrai mais… _

_- Je suis à votre service , Harry Potter, mon maître. _

XXXXXX

Les élèves de Poudlard était rassemblé dans la grande salle pour le premier petit déjeuner des vacances de Noël. Pour certains c'était le dernier qu'ils prenaient à l'école avant deux semaines. Harry, Ron et Hermione s'étaient installé à l'écart pour discuter, ce qui n'étonnait plus personne à la longue. Le porteur du médaillon avait raconter son rêve à ses deux amis.

- Wah ! Alors, c'est pas de la gnognotte ce truc ! S'exclama Ron.

- J'avais entendu parler de ce genre d'objet dans un livre mais ils sont absolument rarissimes. On dit qu'au début, il ne possède pas d'esprit mais qu'ils en acquièrent à force d'être porter et de s'imprégner de sentiments. Résultat, ils sont un peu différents à chaque nouveaux porteur. Et il gagne aussi en pouvoir ce faisant.

- D'après ce qu'il m'a dit, il est très ancien, des siècles au moins.

- Elle t'a offert un truc super rare et précieux…à mon avis, elle a un faible pour toi.

- Très drôle, Ron.

- J'étais sérieux.

- Lyna tombée amoureuse ?

- Elle a vécu à la dure et elle a appris à se défendre, c'est pour ça qu'elle se montre un peu brute mais au fond ça doit être une fille comme les autres. Surtout qu'Harry aussi a vécu pas mal de trucs pas faciles…

- Ravi de l'entendre reconnaître.

- Pourquoi elle pourrait pas avoir un faible pour toi ?

- Ron, tu te sens bien ?

- Ben, ouais ! Pourquoi tu me demandes ça, Hermione ?

- C'est juste que le niveau de ton discours me semble avoir nettement augmenter depuis le début de l'année.

- C'est toi ! A force de me rabâcher des trucs du genre ; « _Les filles aussi sont des être humains , Ron _» « _Apprend à te mettre à la place des autres, Ron _» « _Ron, c'est pas parce que tu as autant de sensibilité qu'une cuillère à dessert que c'est le cas de tout monde _».

- Je savais que ça porterait ses fruits, un jour.

Ils en étaient là, lorsque Lyna entra dans la grande salle et vint s'installer près d'Hermione. La jeune fille les salua distraitement et commença à déjeuner avec son appétit habituel. Elle avait de légères cernes sous les yeux et le teint un peu palot. Ils restèrent un instant un peu gênés. Hermione chercha quelque chose à dire, pour ne pas que leur silence ne fasse comprendre à la sorcière du japon qu'ils étaient en train de parler d'elle, avant son arrivée.

- Tiens, où est Pan ?

En effet, d'habitude, la curieuse petite créature était toujours là pour manger avec sa maîtresse et avait d'ailleurs un estomac presque aussi développé que le sien.

- Hum…Ah, oui. Je l'ai oublié chez Dumbledore, hier soir. . J'espère qu'il m'en voudra pas trop. Mais il est entre de bonnes main, là.

- Tu étais chez Dumbledore, hier soir ?

- Ouais, pour parler de mes cours de rattrapage entre autre…Pff, j'ai mal dormi moi.

- Comment ça va se dérouler ?

- Ben, j'aurais des cour particulier tout les jours, de trois à six heure de l'après-midi.

- Vache.

- Bof, moins pire que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Hum…Aristide repart au japon pour la durer des vacances.

- Aristide ?

-Vous aussi vous trouvez ça nul comme prénom ? Résultat ce sera un autre prof qui s'occupera de mes rattrapage en défense contre les forces du mal. Dumbledore m'a dit que je l'avais déjà vu, le soir où je suis revenue. Un certain Lupin…

- Il est génial, tu verras !

- Ah, tant mieux….

Depuis le début de la conversation, Lyna semblait ailleurs et manquait de tonus. On sentait qu'elle était à trente six milles lieu de ce qu'elle disait.

- Ca ne va pas, Lyna ? Tu as l'air dans la lune.

- Un peu.

- Euh…Cette nuit, je me suis demandé si tu étais bien dans le dortoir, parce que d'habitude, on t'entends te tourner et te retourner dans tout les sens et que cette fois-ci pas un bruit.

- J'ai pas vraiment dormis en fait . Je réfléchissais à toutes sortes de choses…Je ne vous dérange pas trop d'habitude, au moins ?

- Non, ça va, ça va !

XXXXXX

Le premier jour de vacance, elle eu droit à un rattrapage exprès en potion. Exprès, parce que c'était justement la seule matière où elle n'avait aucun problème. Pour la première fois, elle parvenait à aimer un cour, malgré le professeur et même à apprécier un prof pour le cour qu'il donnait. D'habitude, l'école ce n'était pas son truc alors si en plus, le prof était un asocial, grognon et sarcastique, avec des allures de chauve-souris, c'était perdu d'avance.

- Je vois que vous avez toujours une façon aussi instinctive de doser les ingrédients, Miss Sumisu.

- Est-ce que je me suis trompée jusqu'à présent ?

- Votre sens des mesures inné vous suffira peut-être si vous compter en rester aux bouillons primaires mais si vous espérer saisir la véritable essence de la délicate discipline des potions, il vous faudra apprendre à vous servir des instruments adéquates.

- Bien, je ferai de mon mieux.

- Les prédisposition ne sont pas tout ! Elles servent juste à se détacher de la masse au début. Le véritable talent ne vient pas que par le travail intensif.

- On me l'a maintes fois dit mais jusqu'il y a peu, je n'ai jamais écouté ce qu'on me disait.

Elle se força à utiliser les doseurs et à attacher un soin scrupuleux aux quantités, jusqu'à la fin. Le résultat fut que sa potion avait exactement le magnifique turquoise escompté et que Rogue en fut réduit à admettre que c'était là un élecxir de satiété acceptable et tout à fait consommable, même s'il craignait qu'il ne soit un peu trop corsé et ne coupe trop longtemps l'appétit à son utilisateur.

Lyna s'apprêtait à sortir pour rejoindre la grande salle où les autres devaient déjà être en train de dîner, bien que les émanations de sa potion aient un peu jugulé son appétit gargantuesque, lorsqu'une idée sembla s'imposer à elle. Rogue la regarda revenir vers lui, d'un air mi-ennuyé mi intrigué.

- Professeur, est-ce que…

- Oui ?

- Pourriez-vous me parlez des potions d'oublis ?

Rogue la regarda d'un air pensif. Dumbledore avait fait courir le mot parmi les professeurs que si Lyna Sumisu demandait de l'aide, il fallait lui apporter assistance, même si cela semblait un peu particulier.

- Il existe cinq sorte de potion d'oublis. Des plus bénignes qui ne font guère plus d'effet qu'un sortilège d'oubliette, aux plus puissantes qui provoque un effacement total et définitif de la mémoire. Toutes sont d'une complexité qui les rendent inaccessible à une élève de votre niveau. La réglementation est d'ailleurs très sévère quant à leur utilisation.

- Ce n'était pas pour en fabriquer une ni pour l'utiliser….C'est que…j'en…A une époque, j'en ai…on m'en a donné une. Avec le temps, les effets se sont dissipés mais j'ai l'impression qu'il en reste des séquelles…Y aurait-il un moyen ?

- Il existe des antidotes mais pour en garantir l'efficacité, il serait mieux de savoir de quelle potion d'oubli, il s'agissait exactement.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée.

- Si les effets se sont dissipés avec le temps, il devait s'agir de l'une des deux premier sortes. A la limite, je devrais pouvoir vous fournir l'antidote de base mais une efficacité totale pourra mettre du temps à se faire sentir.

- Vous pourriez vraiment faire ça !

La surprise dans la voix de la jeune fille le vexa un tantinet. Il lui assura qu'effectivement ce genre de prouesses étaient tout à fais dans ses cordes et la mis proprement dehors. Lyna prit le chemin de la grande salle, qu'elle trouva singulièrement vide sur le moment, ayant complètement oublié qu'un certains nombre d'élèves étaient rentré chez eux. Elle alla s'installer près d'Hermione.

- Alors comment est-ce que ça s'est passé avec Rogue ?

- Très bien.

- Très bien ?! S'étrangla Ron. Attends ! Je ne vois pas comment trois heures enfermé seul avec Rogue peuvent très bien se passer.

Lyna se contenta de sourire. Elle allait peut-être enfin se souvenir, parvenir à percer cette zone d'ombre dans sa tête. Surtout qu'elle était persuadé que ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il lui déplairait d'apprendre.


	10. Eliandra

-1Chapitre 10 : 

- Miss Sumisu, puis-je savoir ce que vous venez faire ici en pleine nuit ?!

- Professeur Rogues, c'est vous ?

- Je vois mal qui d'autre pourrait se trouver ici, à près de trois heures du matin, de surcroît durant les vacances de Noël. Fit l'homme plus qu'agacé.

La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle d'un air désorienté. Elle ne portait qu'un ample t-shirt jaune canari avec le nom d'un festival de rock à moitié effacé et une sorte de bermuda en coton gris bleu. Il s'agissait visiblement de sa tenue de nuit.

- Et c'est où précisément ici ?

Le distingué professeur de potion passa une main devant son visage. Il était quant à lui vêtu d'un pyjama d'homme tout à fait standard, couleur lie de vin. Cette couleur un peu plus chaude que le noir, ses cheveux en bataille et son air mal réveillé lui donnait l'air plus humain qu'à l'ordinaire.

- Vous êtes dans les donjons. Plus précisément devant la porte de mes appartement contre laquelle vous venez de tambouriner en hurlant quelque chose au sujet « d'abeilles ».

- Des abeilles ? J'ai une peur bleue de ces satanées bêtes. Je ne pardonnerai pas de sitôt à Lupin de m'avoir mis devant cet épouvantard. Mais comment je suis arrivé ici ? Je suis somnambule ?

- Je crois que vous êtes mieux placée que moi pour le savoir.

- Oh ! Faut pas croire ! Bon sang, il fait froid ! Je suis totalement gelée !

- Dans ce cas, dépêchez-vous de retourner dans votre lit.

Lyna adressa un regard suppliant à l'homme, qui la regardait depuis l'encadrement de la porte de ses quartiers privés, essayant de voir derrière lui. Il mit quelque instant à comprendre.

- Il en est absolument hors de question !

- Allez, soyez sympas. Laissez-moi entrer ! J'ai un besoin urgent.

- Il a des toilettes sur votre chemin.

- Je ne tiendrais pas jusque là.

Il poussa un profond soupir de lassitude et de consternation et s'écarta pour la laisser passer. Il lui indiqua la salle de bain où se trouvaient également les W.C. Pendant qu'elle soulageait sa vessie, il eut un élan de sollicitude et entreprit de fouiller dans son placard à la recherche des charentaise ridicule que lui avait offert le Professeur Dumbledore quelques années plus tôt, afin que la jeune fille ne soit pas obligée de refaire le trajet pied nus.

Alors qu'il avait mis la main sur la première des deux pantoufles ( Lyna : Mais c'est qu'il est aussi bordélique que moi ! Rogue : Dix point de moins pour Gryffondor), la porte de la salle de bain se rouvrit et la jeune fille en sortit. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement qui exprimait bien l'ampleur de l'urgence qu'il y avait eu, aussitôt suivi d'un bâillement tonitruant. Il lui fit distraitement signe d'attendre là.

Geste qui dû être mal interpréter car lorsqu'il se releva, les charentaises entre les mains, la jeune fille avait disparu. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir. Rien. Il haussa les épaules et décida d'aller se recoucher mais alors qu'il refermait sa porte, des ronflements sonores commencèrent à se faire entendre. Oh, non ! Quand même pas ! Eh, ben, si !

- Mademoiselle Sumisu, réveillez-vous sur le champs !

A ce cri, que dis-je ce hurlement de rage, la jeune endormie n'eut d'autre réaction que de se retourner, s'enroulant dans la couverture et d'éteindre plus fort encore l'oreiller, commençant d'ailleurs à en mâchonner un coin. Il tenta de l'arracher proprement du lit mais n'y récolta qu'un coup de pied dans l'estomac et un « fous-moi la paix, 'spèce de taré » endormi.

Il cria à nouveau et récolta l'indifférence la plus totale, la secoua et n'obtient rien d'autre que de la fit rire comme un bébé, la pinça et se fit à nouveau cogner . Finalement, il tenta le coup du ver d'eau. A croire qu'elle avait l'habitude de dormir sous l'averse. Toutes les autres manières de la réveillé auxquels il pouvaient songer pour l'instant n'aurait malheureusement reçue qu'un assentiment très limité du directeur de l'école, qui n'appréciait généralement pas qu'on brûle ou blesse de quelque façon que ce soit ses élèves.

XXXXXXXXXX

- Vous ne trouvez pas que le professeur Rogues fait une drôle de tête ? Demanda Hermione.

- Hum ? Ouais. Fit Ron. il a l'air d'avoir un os de poulet coincé au travers de la gorge…encore plus que d'habitude, je veux dire.

- Vous êtes méchants avec lui. Marmonna Lyna.

La grande salle était pratiquement déserte en cette heure matinale et il y régnait donc une relative tranquillité. Seul le directeur, Mcgonagall et le maître de potion adoré de tout ses élèves se trouvait à la table des professeur. Rogue était particulièrement crispé et semblait fixé un point bien précis. Ron s'offusqua de la remarque de la sorcière japonaise.

- Méchant, nous ! Si tu ne le connaissais depuis aussi longtemps que nous…Dis, j'ai l'impression que c'est toi qu'il regarde comme ça…

- Tiens, c'est vrai.

- Il s'est passé un truc ?

- J'ai passé la nuit dans son lit.

Lyna s'arrêta de beurrer ses tartines pour regarder leur expressions estomaquées. Ils étaient statufié ou quoi ? Elle agita sa main devant leur yeux. Ils semblèrent reprendre vie mais restèrent muet. La pièce tomba quelque part au fin fond de l'esprit de la Sumisu. Celle-ci peu habituée à ce bruit chercha d'abord d'où il venait, avant de devenir écarlate.

Quelques fractions de seconde plus tard, Poudlard menaçait de s'effondrer comme un château de carte sous l'effet d'un retentissent hurlement, dont le propos tenait à peu près en « Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez dans la tête, espèce de pervers dégénérés ». Une fois qu'ils eurent parvenu à la calmer et qu'ils se soient platement excusé, elle leur raconta succinctement l'épisode de la nuit passée.

- Ben, il a été plutôt cool sur ce coup, en fait.

- Oui,je trouve aussi ! Ce qui m'étonne surtout c'est qu'il n'ait même pas chercher à me réveiller ( sic).

Depuis son siège, Dumbledore semblait suivre leur conversation d'un air hilare, bien qu'il soit hautement improbable qu'il puisse en entendre un traître mot, à part évidemment le hurlement qui était sûrement parvenu jusqu'au oreille des camarades japonais de Lyna…mais avec ce vieux filou, comment savoir ? Ils finirent rapidement de déjeuner.

Hermione voulait aller à la bibliothèque chercher la documentation nécessaire pour leur devoir de botanique et de potions. Les deux garçons se résignèrent à la suivre et Lyna ne voyait aucun inconvénient à les accompagner. Elle n'avait rien à faire avant son rattrapage de métamorphose, l'après-midi.

XXXXXXXXXX

- Moi, je suis sûre que cette souris était très heureuse d'être ce qu'elle était et qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de devenir un verre à pied…Quoi ? C'est nul d'être un verre à pied, non ?!

Ça s'était Lyna qui grommelait au sortir de la classe où le professeur Mcgonagall avait essayé de la remettre un peu à niveau ou au moins d'évaluer l'ampleur de ses lacunes. Tout s'était relativement bien passé, pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais suivit de cours auparavant, jusqu'à ce qu'elles abordent le sujet des métamorphose animal. Apparemment la baguette de Lyna s'opposait violement à la cruauté envers les animaux.

- Lyna !

- Professeur Lupin ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Il eut un petit rire, en comprenant, au regard méfiant de la jeune fille, qu'elle n'avait pas oublié l'épouvantard/essaim d'abeilles. Elle s'était avérée relativement douée en défense contre les forces du mal, même si son succès tenait plus à l'extraordinaire brutalité de ses sortilèges qu'à une réelle maîtrise.

- Le directeur voudrait te voir.

- Bien. C'est quoi le mot de passe ce coup-ci ?

- Caramel au piment.

- Euh…et le chemin ?

- Je t'accompagne.

- Oui, vaut mieux.

Ils se mirent en route. Remus Lupin se demandait s'il pouvait la questionner le sujet et si oui, comment faire. Il se posait des questions. Le directeur n'avait toujours rien révélé sur l'identité et l'importance exacte de Lyna Sumisu. Mcgonagall savait mais refusait de parler, disant qu'il relevait de la liberté personnelle de l'adolescente de révéler ses secrets à qui elle le désirait.

Il pouvait respecter ça mais d'un autre côté, il se doutait bien que Harry et ses amis se questionnaient sans doute sur leur nouvelle camarade et il voyait mal comment il pourrait veiller sur eux dans l'ombre, si lui-même ne connaissait rien à l'affaire.

- Lyna, qui es-tu exactement ?

- Je suis la fille de Tom Elvis Jedusor.

- Pardon ?

Elle lui adressa un petit sourire et haussa les épaules. Ils étaient arrivés devant la gargouille, qui s'écarta obligeamment lorsqu'elle prononça le mot de passe. Dumbledore les attendait derrière son bureau, comme à l'accoutumée. Severus Rogue se tenait dans un coin, l'air renfrogné. Le directeur tenait une petite fiole entre ses longs doigts. Lyna su intuitivement qu'il s'agissait de ce qu'elle avait demandé à son professeur de potion.

- Lyna, je veux que tu réfléchisse bien avant de boire ceci. On ne sait pas ce dont tu pourrais te souvenir et l'effet que cela pourrait te faire.

Lupin assistait à la scène sans vraiment comprendre mais puisque personne ne lui demandait de sortir, il décida de rester pour essayer de glaner quelques renseignements. Il lui sembla un instant que Dumbledore venait de lui adresser un clin d'œil malicieux. Lyna franchit la distance qui la séparait du bureau, prit la potion des mains du vénérable vieillard et l'avala d'une traite sans hésiter. Quelque instant s'écoulèrent sans que rien ne se passent.

- Il faudra sans doute quelques temps…Commença Rogue.

- Lyna, comment te sens-tu ?

La jeune fille flageola sur ses jambes et se laissa tomber dans le confortable fauteuil que Dumbledore avait fait surgir juste derrière elle. Elle ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, le sol du bureau s'était recouvert de gazon et les murs étaient devenu de hautes haies touffues qui bordaient un vaste jardin. C'était comme si les choses faisaient pression depuis longtemps pour franchir le seuil de sa conscience et qu'on leur ouvrait brusquement la porte, les laissant ses déverser à leur guise.

Elle tenait un ballon jaune entre ses mains. Ses doigts étaient minuscule et un peu boudinés et le sol lui semblait étrangement proche. Un gamin de six ou sept ans lui criait de le lui lancer, tandis qu'une autre fillette placée entre eux deux, essayait de l'intercepter.

Le garçon avait les cheveux brun, le teint un peu blafard et des yeux bleu très pâle un peu délavés, dont elle se souvint qu'il pouvait exprimer toute la mélancolie de l'univers, mais pour l'instant il s'amusait. La fille était plus grande d'une ou deux années, avec une longue chevelure d'acajou qui lui tombait jusqu'à rein. Son regard vif laissait transparaître son caractère intransigeant et autoritaire.

- Eliandra !

Une femme de haute taille arriva, suivie de près par celle qui était de tout évidence sa jumelle. La première la souleva par en dessous des bras, tandis que sa sœur attrapait le garçon. La fille plus âgée rejoint, elle, une femme qui se tenait un peu en retrait.

Le décor changea brusquement. Du jardin, elle passa à un corridor sombre. Elle était assise par terre, près d'une porte entrebâillée et elle écoutait ce que les deux jumelles et leur amie,qui semblait particulièrement énervée, se disaient.

- Ça ne peut plus durer ! Il y a des rumeurs qui court. Des traîtres menace de parler à notre sujet. Nous ne pourrons plus cacher les enfants éternellement et nous ne pourrons plus faire celles qui n'ont jamais eu aucun rapport avec le seigneurs des ténèbres.

- Il reviendra et à ce moment là…

- A ce moment là , nous serons peut-être déjà condamnée ! Je ne veux pas aller à Azkaban !

XXXXXXXXX

- Non…je ne veux pas y aller…

- Lyna ! Lyna !

Elle était allongée sur un lit dans l'infirmerie. Pan était sur l'oreiller à côté d'elle. En la voyant réveillée, il poussa une sorte de hululement joyeux et se mit à s'agiter, attirant l'attention de celle à qui Lyna l'avait confié. Hermione semblait soucieuse et lui adressa un regard passablement étrange.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question. Neville a vu les professeur Rogue et Lupin te sortir évanouie du bureau du directeur.

- Ce n'est rien, je vais très bien.

Hermione sembla se retenir de lancer une réplique cinglante et finit par parler sur un ton prudent.

- Lyna, durant ton sommeil, tu as marmonné des choses étranges.

- Quel genre ?

- Au sujet d'enfants, de rumeurs, d'Azkaban et…du seigneurs des ténèbres.

Lyna eut un drôle de sourire et lui fit signe de s'approcher. Elle colla presque sa bouche à son oreille. Madame Pomfresh choisit ce moment là pour arriver. La seule chose que l'infirmière capta de l'échange, avant de mettre dehors une Hermione trop abasourdie pour protester, fut une bride de phrase.

« …et tu sais quoi , je ne suis pas seule… »


	11. Pandore et la prédiction

Chapitre 11 : 

« _Il souffrait ! Il enrageait ! C'était comme si quelque chose allait voler en éclat à l'intérieur de lui. Il voulait une explication. Pourquoi endurait-il ça ? N'était-il pas invincible ? N'avait-il pas fait tout ce qu'il fallait pour ? Il était le plus grand mage que la terre ait jamais porté et il exigeait qu'elle lui réponde. _

_La femme en face de lui était belle…sublime aurait été plus juste…et elle le contemplait avec une telle expression de mépris et de dégoût. Pourtant pendant quelques instants, il avait cru voir une lueur particulière dans ses superbes yeux bruns, une sorte de fascination, de curiosité, qui lui avait beaucoup plut._

_- Explique-moi, toi dont on vante tant les connaissances et l'intuition ! Ordonna-t-il d'une voix aussi glaçante que le contact d'une lame bien aiguisée sur la jugulaire de sa victime. Dis-moi ce qui est en train de se passer ? Quelle est cette malédiction ? Qui me la lancé ? _

_Elle détourna la tête avec dédain, son extraordinaire chevelure d'acajou parsemée d'une myriade de minuscule perles précieuse balayant ses épaules et sa robe de soie immaculée. La boue et la poussière semblait ne pas vouloir adhéré à personne. Il se pencha sur elle et lui parla à l'oreille dans un sifflement. _

_- Dis-moi, ton sang est-il pur, ma précieuse Pandore ? _

_Elle tourna brusquement la tête et essaya de le mordre au visage. Elle fut projeter contre le mur mais ne broncha pas. _

_- Endoloris ! _

_Elle ne gémit pas plus qu'elle ne tressaillit . Son visage était vide de toute expression. Elle était si fière. Il revint vers elle et tenta de l'embrasser. Une force le cueillit au creux de l'estomac et le força à reculer de deux bon mètre. Elle était puissante aussi. _

_- Arrêtez ! C'est interdit ! Lui hurla-t-elle au visage. _

_- Rien ne m'est interdit !….Allez sois sage, parles-moi….parles-moi ou tes chers enfants en feront les frais._

…

…

…

_- Maître Potter ! _

_- Hum ? _

_- Eh, bien, il était temps ! Je ne peux pas intervenir, si vous ne me laissez pas faire. _

_Il n'était plus là-bas et la personne qui lui faisait face, le regardant d'un air contrarié n'était pas la sublime Pandore mais l'esprit du médaillon. Harry reprit doucement conscience de lui-même. _

_- Que s'est-il passé ? _

_- A votre avis ? Vous m'avez demandé de vous protéger de ces rêves étranges mais il fallait me prévenir qu'en fait, vous en tiriez agrément et qu'il me faudrait lutter contre votre volonté pour vous en sortir. _

_- Je désolé…A propos, comment est-ce que tu t'appelles ? _

_- Je n'ai nul besoin de nom ! Par contre, j'entend quelqu'un prononcer le votre. Je crois que c'est un de vos amis. »_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry était monté à la volière pour offrir à Hedwige son repas de noël, un maxi paquet de friandise pour hibou, et échapper au question de Ron et Hermione, au sujet de son rêve. Apparemment, il a avait crié la dernière phrase de Voldemort, comme quoi rien ne lui était interdit. Il avait beau se concentrer, les détails de son songe s'estompaient d'instant en instant.

Un ciel d'un gris perle limpide surplombait un décor recouvert d'une mince pellicule de givre qui le faisait scintiller. L'air glacial mordait la peau. S'il y avait eu du vent, cela aurait pu devenir véritablement insupportable mais là c'était juste vivifiant.

- Arnaque ! En revenant sur cette bonne vielle île, je pensais avoir droit à un hiver blanc, comme on en a pas au Japon et tout ce que j'y gagne ce sont des gerçures.

- Oh ! Lyna, tu es sortie de l'infirmerie ?

- Ben, ouais, sinon je serai pas ici.

- Il y a un paquet pour toi. Ils ne m'ont même pas laissé les détachés. Dit-il désignant quatre gros hibou gris, dont chacun avec une patte accrochée à une coin d'une boite.

Le colis faisait environ cinquante centimètre de long sur quarante de large et quinze d'épaisseur. La jeune sorcière s'empressa de libéré les volatiles qui la fixèrent d'un air qui exprimait leur indignation d'avoir dû attendre aussi longtemps, avant d'aller se reposer sur les plus hauts perchoir. Lyna vint s'accouder près d'Harry pour regarder le paysage. Elle avait les yeux brillants et soupirait à intervalle régulier, en même temps qu'elle souriait.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, hier ? Hermione ne nous a rien dit.

- Oh ! J'ai juste fait un petit malaise, rien de grave….Harry, comment tu réagirais si tu apprenais que tu n'étais pas aussi seul que tu te l'imaginais ?

- Comment ça ?

- Eh,bien…Non, oublie ça !

- Ça m'est arrivé une fois…Fit repensant au soir où il avait découvert qu'il avait un parrain et que celui-ci n'était le redoutable assassin que tout le monde prétendait. J'ai failli entamer un danse de la joie mais les circonstances ne s'y prêtaient pas.

Elle éclata de rire. Une masse clair descendit en piquer du ciel, semblant les prendre pour cible puis arrivé à vingt centimètre de l'entrée de la volière, chuta comme une pierre. Lyna se jeta en avant, se retrouvant penchée plus que de moitié dans le vide. Harry se précipita pour passer ses bras autour de sa taille et la ramener sur la terre ferme. La jeune fille tenait dans ses bras une chouette au plumage gris bleu taché de sang.

La pauvre bête poussa un hululement pathétique et s'agita encore un peu, avant de rendre son dernier souffle, comme un héro qui meurt l'âme en paix après avoir accompli sa mission. La jeune fille la déposa précautionneusement sur le rebord en pierre. A ce demander comme la valeureuse créature avait pu voler dans cet état.

- Harry…Tu pourrais me lâcher, à présent ?

- Quoi ? Ah ! Pardon !

- Merci. Pauvre petite, que lui est-il arrivé ?

- Qui ça…Ah, oui, la chouette.

Doucement, avec respect, Lyna détacha la lettre qui était fixée à la patte de l'animal messager et examina l'enveloppe, Harry regardant par-dessus son épaule. Une écriture souple et arrondie qui témoignait d'une main assurée, traçait à l'encre verte émeraude les mot suivant « A Albus Dumbledore, directeur de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard ». Lyna s'approcha du cadavre de la chouette et mima un garde-à-vous.

- Compte sur moi pour mener cette missive jusqu'à son légitime destinataire, courageuse messagère.

Le survivant eut un sourire amusé et attendrit. Par delà, les allures de petite sauvage qu'elle se donnait, Lyna avait un certain côté très pur et sentimental. Ils se mirent en route, Harry portant le colis de la jeune fille. Alors qu'ils approchait de la gargouille, celle-ci s'anima et le professeur Trelawney apparut, annoncée par le cliquetis de ses bracelets.

Elle semblait totalement dans une autre galaxie…enfin encore plus que d'habitude. Arrivée à leur hauteur, elle s'arrêta une seconde pensive puis tendit la main pour toucher la lettre que Lyna tenait fermement. Le souffle sembla lui manquer une seconde puis elle tourna brusquement vers Harry et parla d'une voix rauque, comme il ne lui avait entendu qu'une seule fois…lorsqu'elle avait prédit le retour du seigneur des ténèbres, aidés par Queue-de-vers.

- Pour la suite, il faudra faire confiance à la personne qui paraîtra coupable…le serpent…rouge…la flèche du tellement aimé transpercera celui dont l'emprise écrase le cœur…

Le professeur de divination porta une main à son front et chancela un peu. Elle poussa un petit gémissement et s'évanouit. Les deux jeunes gens ne sachant trop que faire, décidèrent de se séparer. Harry irait donner la lettre à Dumbledore, tandis que Lyna traînerait la femme inconsciente jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Harry se plaça face à la gargouille, embarrassé car il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe. Il se mit à proposer tout le nom de bonbon qui lui passait par la tête, puis à court d'idée agita la lettre sous le nez de la statue.

- Écoutes, j'ai un courrier de la plus haute importance pour le directeur.

- Il fallait le dire plus tôt. Grogna la gargouille en s'écartant pour le laisser passer;

Harry se laissa doucement acheminé par l'escalier tournant et toqua à la porte. Au bout d'un long moment, la voix du directeur l'autorisa à entrer. Le vénérable vieillard semblait soucieux mais il sourit tout de même à son jeune élève et l'invita à approcher.

- Alors que puis-je faire pour toi, Harry ?

- En fait, il y a une lettre qui est arrivé pour vous à la volière.

- Une lettre ?

Le survivant sentit une crainte inexplicable dans la voix de son professeur.

- Oui, un lettre. J'étais là bas pour dire bonjours à Hedwige, lorsqu'elle est arrivée. La chouette qui la amenée est morte. On aurait dit qu'elle avait été sauvagement attaquée.

Dumbledore tenait la missive entre ses doigts, comme s'il c'était s'agit d'une chose terrible et incompréhensible. Harry attendit qu'il dise quelque chose mais comme le directeur ne semblait pas décidé à expliquer quoi que ce soit, il se résolut à le questionner.

- Professeur, est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui, ça va, ça va… Écoute, Harry, j'aimerais que tu viennes me voir après la fête.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Cette lettre à un sens particulier ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Je ne l'aie pas encore lue. Tu peux me laisser, à présent.

- Mais…

- Harry, laisses-moi.

L'adolescent sortit du bureau, intrigué et furieux qu'on refuse de lui dire ce qui se passait. Était-il arrivé quelque chose de grave à l'un de leur amis ? Cette lettre était-elle une sorte de signale ? Il avait bien fut la peur dans le regard du vieil homme, lorsqu'il l'avait vu avec la lettre entre les mains. Avait-il eu peur qu'il ne l'ai lue, avant de la lui donner ? Lui faisait-il si peu confiance ?

Il ruminait à tout ça en prenant le chemin de la tour des Gryffondor. Il n'entendit pas les pas précipiter derrière lui et la main qui s'abattit brusquement sur son épaule, le fit violement sursautée. Lyna le regarda d'un air surpris et inquiet.

- Ça ne va pas, Harry ? C'était pas une bonne nouvelle, cette lettre ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Il a refusé de me dire ce qu'elle contenait.

- C'est que ça devait être privé.

- Ouais…Et le professeur Trelawney ?

- Madame Pomfresh s'en occupe. Bon, je passe déposer ça au dortoir. Dit-elle désignant son colis. Ensuite, il va falloir donner une sépulture décente à cette pauvre bête.

- Pardon ?

- La chouette ! Je ne vais quand même pas la laisser là !

Il retrouva un peu le sourire. C'était franchement une fille gentille.

- Je vais venir avec toi. Hagrid pourra sans doute nous indiquer un endroit sympa pour elle.

Ainsi fut-il dit, ainsi fut-il fait. Le demi-géant creusa une tombe largement assez profonde au pied d'un arbre près du lac et les invita dans sa cabane où il déboucha une bouteille pour boire à la santé de la valeureuse messagère tombée en service. Lyna s'avéra tenir l'alcool presque aussi bien que lui. Harry dû cependant les interrompre assez rapidement car l'heure de la fête approchait et qu'il se doutait que le jeune fille aurait besoin d'un peu de temps pour dessouler et se préparer.

- Ha…hic…Harry, t'es vraiment un chouette gars…hic…alors je veux que tu te battes comme un chef…hic…

Et elle lui donna un smack bien humide sur la joue. Il la confia à Hermione; qui eut aussi droit à des bisous baveux et à des paroles d'affection, comme quoi elle était une vrai copine, une sœur, qui savait gardé les secrets et tout et tout…Il monta dans le dortoirs des garçons, désert à cette heure, pour réfléchir à ce qui s'était passé jusqu'à présent.

- Ron, n'essaye pas d'en profiter pour te faire embrasser !!!

- Mais c'est elle qui veut !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dumbledore était assis, la tête entre les mains. Il n'avait pas pu expliquer la situation à Harry. Ce garçon n'avait pas besoin d'être soumis à d'avantage de pression. C'était à lui de veiller sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en mesure d'accomplir sa mission.

Oh, évidemment, s'il venait à l'apprendre après coup, il n'apprécierait sans doute pas et il aurait sûrement raison sur le moment…Il espérait que ce pauvre enfant aurait le temps de mûrir assez pour comprendre que tout ces secret n' avaient eu d'autre but que de lui permettre de vivre un peu heureux.

Flash-back

_La porte de son bureau s'était brusquement ouverte alors qu'il réfléchissait aux dernier préparatif pour la fête de ce soir. Il avait relevé la tête surpris. _

_- Que puis-je pour vous, Sybille ? _

_Le professeur de divination s'était arrêté devant son bureau et regardait dans le vague. Pris d'un pressentiment, Albus avait contourner son bureau pour venir se placer côté d'elle et écouter attentivement ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Elle chancela un peu, les yeux exorbité, comme si elle était effarée par l'immensité de ce qu'elle apercevait en cet instant même. _

_Soudain, elle braqua son regard droit dans le sien et commença à parler péniblement d'une voix rauque et essoufflée. _

_- La prochaine lettre que vous recevrez sera un sinistre présage…La première personne qui l'aura eu entre ses mains avant vous, vous sera arrachée cette nuit alors qu'elle se trouvera entre ces murs mêmes et jamais plus vous ne la reverrez… _

Fin du Flash-back


	12. Les perles et le kimono

Chapitre 12 :

La voyageuse passa une main dans sa chevelure et soupira. Elle aurait dû se douter qu'il ne prendrait même pas la peine de lui répondre. Le barman de la tête du sanglier lui proposa un autre whisky pur feu. Elle refusa d'un geste distrait et se leva pour retourner dans sa chambre à l'étage.

Le vieux lit aux draps gris et usés grinça bruyamment lorsqu'elle se laissa tomber dessus. Son regard s'attarda sur les fissures du plafond. Il y en avait aussi dans sa chambre à l'école. Aussi loin que remontait sa mémoire, il y avait toujours eu des fissures dans les plafonds, comme dans son coeur. Elle n'aurait pas du boire, elle n'était pas ivre mais son esprit commençait à divaguer sur un air mélancolique. C'était mauvais pour elle, il fallait qu'elle arrête.

On toqua à la porte. Avant de s'en rendre compte, elle tirait le verrou et entrouvrait le battant de bois. Une homme d'unepetite quarantaine d'année se tenait devant elle. Il avait l'air prématurément usé, les coins de ses yeux étaient marqués de petites rides et de larges mèches grises parcouraient sa chevelure blond cendré. Malgré ça, il était plutôt séduisant.

- Elena Venedig ?

- Oui ? A qui ais-je l'honneur ?

- Remus Lupin. Le Professeur Dumbledore vous a prévenu que je viendrais pour vous escorter.

- Non.

- Pardon ?

- Il ne m'a pas prévenu. Je n'ai reçue aucune réponse à ma lettre.

- Réellement ? Voilà qui est fâcheux. Le hibou de l'école aurait-il lui aussi été attaqué.

- Comment ça, lui aussi ?

- Puis-je entrer ? Il vaut mieux que nous parlions à l'intérieur.

Elle s'écarta pour le laisser passer. Il pénétra dans la chambre d'un pas lent et prudent, regardant autour de lui comme pour s'assurer que personne n'allait se précipiter sur lui. Elle s'en rendit compte et en parut peinée. Il lui adressa un petit sourire d'excuse. Elle était plutôt grande pour une femme, très mince, avec une longue chevelure d'une blondeur d'étoile qui lui arrivait jusqu'au reins. Sa robe sale et poussiéreuse portait le blason de Durmstrang.

- Eh bien, expliquez-moi ! Où est Pearl ?

- Pearl ?

- Ma chouette.

-Je suis désolé de vous annoncer qu'elle a apparemment été agressée en chemin et qu'elle n'a pas survécu à ses blessures.

Il vit le chagrin teinter le regard gris acier de son interlocutrice et s'interrompit. Il savait parfaitement l'attachement qui pouvait unir un sorcier à son hibou. Elle finit par rompre le silence d'une voix étonnement ferme.

- Le directeur Dumbledore accepte doncde m'accueillir pour ce réveillon de noël ?

- Oui, tout à fait. Il m'a chargé de vous accompagner jusqu'à l'école.

- Bien. Pouvez-vous sortir, le temps que je me prépare ?

Il s'empressa de quitter de la pièce. Elle n'avait pas voulu mettre ses beaux vêtements, avant d'être sûre de pouvoir se rendre à la fête. Elle s'étonnait que le prétexte tiré par les cheveux qu'elle avait avancé pour se faire inviter ait porté ses fruits…à moins que ce ne soit une tradition à Poudlard d'accueillir les voyageurs de passage, le soir de noël. On lui avait souvent vantée l'hospitalité du directeur Dumbledore.

Elle se déshabilla rapidement et passa dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Une fois propre, elle se sécha instantanément à l'aide de sa baguette. De retour dans la chambre, elle ouvrit sa valise en sortit sa robe de soirée, une merveille en satin bleu nuit et l'enfila devant la grande psyché qu'elle avait surgir de sa trousse de toilette. Il manquait quelque chose.

Soudain, elle remarqua un petit paquet enrobé de papier de soie doré, glisser entre deux linges dans sa valise. Qui avait donc eu cette charmante attention ? La boite contenait un écrin à bijoux en velours noir. Elle l'ouvrit doucement. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'émerveillement. Au bout d'une fine chaîne argentée, pendait une perle tout simplement merveilleuse. Elle n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau. Elle ne pu résister et la mit aussitôt à son cou.

Remus Lupin ne s'abstient pas d'un commentaire admiratif en la voyant apparaître et lui proposason bras. Elle l'accepta en riant.

XXXXXXXXXX

Cela n'avait pas été une mince affaire mais Hermione était finalement parvenue à dessouler Lyna. La jeune fille sortit de la douche, enrobée dans une épaisse serviette de bain moelleuse à souhait. Elle commençait vraiment à s'attacher au luxe de la vie à Poudlard. Son physique témoignait d'ailleurs du bien que lui avait fait tout ces bons repas et toutes ces nuits dans un lit confortable : ses joues était moins pâle et plus rondes, ses cheveux avaient poussé et acquis une épaisseur et un soyeux qu'elle ne leur avait jamais connu. Elle avait même prit cinq centimètre, ce qui elle trouvait n'était pas du luxe.

Alors qu'elle ramassait ses vêtements, quelques choses s'échappa d'un pans de sarobe et heurta le sol d'un un bruit mate. Il s'agissait d'un minuscule paquet enveloppé de papier doré. Elle le regarda un instant intriguée, avant de le ramasser. Elle déplia soigneusement l'emballage, car elle ne se serait jamais avisé de déchirer quelques choses d'aussi joli et découvrit un petit écrin de velours noir de la taille d'un paquet de carte à jouer. Une paire de boucle d'oreille en diamant ornée d'une perle splendide reposait sur le cousin de soie bleu sombre.

Qui c'était amusé à mettreça, là ? Ca devait être une erreur. Pourtant plus elle regardait ces bijoux, plus elle avait l'impression qu'ils lui étaient destinés, qu'ils ne pouvaient être destinés qu'à elle. Elle les aurait bien mise sur le champs, s'il n'y avait eu un tout petit problème : elle n'avait pas les oreilles percée.

- Lyna. Appela Hermione.

- Oui, j'arrive !

Elle repassa dans le dortoir après avoir simplement remis ses sous-vêtements. L'autre Griffondor était déjà prête, vêtue d'une surperbe robe azure taillée dans un tissus soyeux, ses cheveux retenu en chignon léger dont s'échapper quelques mèche frisées.

- Hermione, tu es magnifique !

- Tu exagère…Répondit la jeune fille très fière de son effet. Et toi qu'est-ce que tu vas mettre ?

- Attend, je te montre. J'ai demandé à ma mère de me l'envoyer.

Lyna vit le visage de son amie s'assombrir à la mention de sa « mère » et comprit qu'elle repensait au secret qu'elle lui avait révélé à l'infirmerie.

_" Ne me rejette pas pour ça, pria-t-elle intérieurement. "_

Avec une lenteur cérémonieuse, elle souleva les bords de la boite qu'elle était allé quérir à la volière. Le regard d'Hermione s'agrandit et son souffle marqua unepause.

- Ne me dis pas que c'est un…

- Eh, si !

La sorcière japonaise déplia soigneusement le large vêtement de soie doublée et l'enfila avec douceur, presque avec tendresse. La grâce de l'instant fut cependant sérieusement compromise lorsqu'elle commença à se battre avec son obi, en poussant des jurons. Hermione vola aussitôt à son secours, tenant la large ceinture en place, pendant que Lyna faisait son nœud sur son ventre, avant de le faire glisser pour qu'il se retrouve dans son dos.

- C'est…c'est fantastique !

- Ouais, hein? C'est un cadeau de mon papa…de mon papa, pas de mon père.

- Oui, j'avais compris.

Hermione remarqua l'écrin de velours posé sur le lit et l'ouvrit après avoir demandé la permission. Lyna vit son regard s'agrandir à nouveau comme il l'avait fait quelques instant plus tôt. Elle se sentait étrangement peu curieuse de savoir de qui venait ce somptueux présent.

- Tu veux les mettre ?

- Quoi ? Mais je peux pas…

- C'est moi qui ne peut pas, je n'ai pas les oreilles percées.

- On pourrait les faire tenir avec un sort.

- Je ne crois pas que ça irait avec mon kimono en plus…par contre, ce serait merveilleux avec ta robe.

- Tu es sûre ?…oh, merci !

XXXXXXX

Comme le voulait la tradition, la grande salle avait été décoré avec un raffinement inouï. Le plafond magique montrait un ciel d'un noir d'encre parsemé de myriade d'étoiles. En raison du nombre restreint de personne présente, on n'avait laissé qu'une seule immense table au beau milieu de la salle.

Le directeur Dumbledore portait la robe vert émeraude brodée de feuille qu'il avait été cherché chez madame Guipure, lorsqu'il avait fait le chemin de traverse avec Lyna. Il avait également enroulé l'étole vert pâle que celle-ci lui avait offert à son retour du Japon autour de son cou. Il se forçait à afficher sa bonne humeur habituelle mais lorsqu'il n'y faisait pas attention, son visage prenait une expression songeuse et inquiète. Les professeur Rogue et Mcgonagall semblaient eux aussi tracassé.

La grande porte s'ouvrit et Remus Lupin apparut, donnant toujours le bras à sa gracieuse invitée. Ce dernière s'empressa d'aller serrer la main du directeur et de le remercier chaleureusement d'avoir bien voulu l'accueillir ce soir. Il se montra souriant et plein de galanterie envers elle, l'invitant à venir s'asseoir à sa gauche.

- C'est toujours un plaisir d'accueillir un collègue de Durmstrang, Professeur Venedig.

- Votre réputation ne mentait pas, Directeur Dumbledore. Dit-elle avec un accent anglaisimpeccable bien qu'un peu contraint. C'est un tel honneur pour moi que de vous rencontrer.

Lupin lança un regard interrogateur au Directeur qui lui sourit d'un air rassurant.

- Quelle matière enseignez-vous, Professeur Venedig ? Demanda Mcgonagall.

- Les potions. Et si vous vous posez la question, j'ai vingt ans.

Il y eu un instant detrouble. Le professeur de métamorphose était effectivement en train de se poser la question à l'instant même.

- Je ne vous cacherai pas non plus que je possède un talent inné de legilimens que je ne contrôle pas tout à fait. Veuillez-m'en excusez.

- Ah…

Les élèves commencèrent à arriver, coupant court à cette conversation.

XXXXXXX

Harry et Ron attendaient leurs deux amies, se questionnant sur « pourquoi les filles mettent-elle toujours autant de temps à se préparer ? ». C'est vrai ça ! Vous les voyez monter dans leur chambre, déjà toutes habillée, maquillée et tout, elle vous dise « encore une petite minute » et une heure plus tard, vous y êtes encore ( stéréotype (1)). La porte du dortoir des filles s'ouvrit enfin.

- 'mione ! T'es super classe !

- Merci, Ron.

- Où t'as eu ces boucles d'oreilles ? On dirait qu'elles coûtent super cher.

- C'est Lyna qui me les a prêté. Dit la Griffondor attirant ainsi l'attention sur sa camarade qui s'en serait bien passer.

Il y eu un instant de silence. La sorcière japonaise portait unample kimono couleur soleil couchant, brodé de minuscules papillons d'or et resserré à la taille par un obi brun rouge soyeux sur lequel de petites fleurs étaient tracé au fil doré. Elle semblait déja regretter de s'être permise cette excentricité mais Harry s'empressa de la complimenter et changer de sujet pour la mettre plus à l'aise.

Ils se mirent en route pour la grande salle. Lyna, après s'être ébahi sur la décoration, insista pour qu'ils s'installent près des professeurs, car elle voulait être à côté de Rogue, afin lui offrir le cadeau qu'elle s'était procuré à son intention. Elle voulait aussi discuter un peu de certaines potion dont elle avait entendue parler. Tout cela évidement échappait totalement à l'entendement de Ron.

- Quelle tenue sidérante. Dit une jeune femme à côté du directeur en la contemplant fixement.

- Euh…oui. Fit Lyna en rougissant, puis prise d'un doute. Est-ce…nous nous connaissons ?

- Cela serait fort étonnant.

- Pourtant j'ai l'impression. Insista Lyna en souriant. C'est très étrange, c'est comme si…oh, excusez-moi, je dis n'importe quoi.

- Qui sait ? Dit la jeune femme en souriant à son tour. Mais les présentations ne sont même pas faites ! Je suis Elena Venedig, professeur de potion à Durmstrang.

- Oh, je vois mal comment nous aurions pu nous rencontrer, en effet. Je suis Lyna Sumisu, calamité ambulante.

Le regard du professeur de Durmstrang se teinta une seconde d'une mélancolie infinie qui réveilla une étrange réminiscence chez la jeune sorcière mais ces étranges pensées furent aussitôt chassée par l'apparition de la nourritures dans les grands plat dorés. Elle se servit avec prodigalité mais fit tout de même attention à ne pas tâcher son précieux vêtement. Ce n'était pas anodin pour elle de le porter ce soir. C'était sa façon de dire qu'elle était chez elle.

Les restes de la soirée se déroula normalement. Rogue accepta avec gratitude le cadeau de Lyna, un coffret contenant un collection d'herbe asiatiques rares, pratiquement impossible à trouver en Angleterre mais disponible dans tout bon magasin spécialisé au Japon. Il discuta d'ailleurs un long moment de leur vertus avec son collègues de Durmstrang. Celle-ci s'avéra tout à fait à la hauteur de la conversation, malgré son jeune âge.

Lorsque la soirée toucha à sa fin, Harry dû s'excuser auprès de ses amis et rejoindre le directeur, comme celui-ci le lui avait demandé. Hermione, Ron et Lyna reprirent donc le chemin de la tour des Gryffondor, ensembles. Mais alors qu'ils s'apprêtait à monter les escaliers, la jeune fille en kimono s'immobilisa, fixant un point dans le couloir situé sur leur gauche.

- Un problème, Lyna ?

- Non, non, rien… euh ! Montez sans moi, je vous rejoins dans une minute…j'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes.

Ils hésitèrent un peu, avant de hausser les épaules et de continuer leur chemin sans elle. Lyna s'engagea dans le couloir d'un pas pressé. La silhouette qu'elle avait aperçue quelques instant plus tôt, sortit de derrière une statue. Elle s'arrêta, regardant le nouveau venu droit dans les yeux, sans la moindre crainte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Je te croyais retourné au japon.

Aristide Creirwy se contenta de sourire.

1. J'ai le problèmes inverse. Moi, je suis toujours prêtes en une minute et mes frères prennent un temps fou à enfiler une simple chemise et un jeans.


	13. Cela reste Lyna

Pour répondre à la question d'Angiecali, je ne me suis pas trompée en repostant le chapitre 12...au cas où personne ne s'en serait rendu compte il s'agissait d'une nouvelle version améliorée…

Chapitre 13 : 

Lyna était un petit serpent. C'était ce que disait toujours sa mère adoptive et ce sans la moindre méchanceté. Serpent parce qu'elle filait et échappait à toute prise, qu'on la retrouvait rarement à l'endroit où l'avait laissé, que le moindre interstice lui suffisait pour disparaître. Serpent aussi à cause de ces petits sifflements qu'on supposait les ombres d'un asthme à peine esquissé et qu'elle produisait parfois en riant.

La jeune fille ne l'avait jamais mal prit. Elle n'avait rien de personnel contre ces bêtes. A la limite, elle voulait même bien leur reconnaître quelques mérites, voir une certaine beauté dans le brillant de leur écailles et pourquoi pas une éventuelle mélodie dans leur sifflement. D'accord, d'accord ! Mais il y avait des limites à tout ! Et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver la décoration environnante d'un mauvais goût assuré, surtout pour une chambre à coucher.

Elle renonça à maltraiter les barreaux scellés des fenêtres et se laissa tomber dans le grand lit de satin vert. Son regard commença à parcourir la pièce, à la recherche d'une issue, même minuscule. Les serpents de pierre sculptés dans les murs épais et ceux de bois dans les montants du baldaquin semblaient suivre ses réflexions de leurs petits yeux creux et sans expression. Eh ! Est-ce que celui-là ne venait pas de bouger, à l'instant ? Pff, non, ce n'était qu'une ombre…mais tout de même…

La porte s'ouvrit alors qu'elle examinait de plus près le reptile suspect. Elle se retourna d'un seul mouvement et sa main chercha sa baguette, réflexe qu'on lui avait inculqué durant son séjour à Poudlard et qui la perdit cette fois, car on la lui avait retirée. Elle percuta douloureusement le mur et la longue plaie qu'elle portait à l'avant bras se rouvrit. L'homme s'approcha et retira l'ample capuche noire qui couvrait son visage.

- Putain, t'es moche, toi !

Un rire fit vibrer l'air dans les deux fentes qui lui tenaient lieu de narine, face à ce cri du cœur et il leva à nouveau sa baguette. Des bandages en jaillirent et vinrent se serrer étroitement autour du bras blessé de l'adolescente. Elle se releva péniblement, prenant appuis sur un meuble. Elle avait les joues et les mains parsemées de petites coupures. Un éclat de miroir glissa d'un pan de son kimono déchiré.

Quelque chose de froid et de lisse toucha ses chevilles et elle se rendit compte qu'un énorme serpent avait suivit l'homme dans la pièce et s'était glissé jusqu'à elle. Il leva sa tête plate pour la regarder et émit un « bienvenue..ssss » presque inaudible.

- L'as-tu entendu ? Demanda l'homme.

- Penses pas m'épater. Ca fait longtemps que je sais que ça cause, ces bêtes.

Les lèvres blafardes, presque inexistantes, de son vis-à-vis s'étirent en un sourire satisfait. Elle afficha une mine dégoûtée qui sembla le ravir encore plus.

- Tu es ma fille.

- Et toi, t'as une carrière toute trouvé au Musée Grévin, même si t'es un peu pâle pour ça.

Lyna grimaça en entendant la chose qui lui tenait lieu de père (Non mais ce n'était pas possible qu'elle soit apparenté à ce truc, il était trop moche !) éclater d'un rire suraigu. Elle s'était attendu à le détester au premier regard, à le trouver ignoble ou totalement con mais pas à être à ce point révulsée, à éprouver une telle nausée de part sa seule présence.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Je suis Elena Venedig !

L'inconnu les contemplait d'un air mi-désespéré mi-excédé, engoncé dans une robe de satin bleu qui plissait méchamment sur son torse plat. Ses fins cheveux auburn tombaient de part et d'autre d'un visage mince et pâle où il subsistait une certaine délicatesse féminine, séquelle du polynectar qu'il avait avalé, à moins que ce ne soit simplement son jeune âge. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir plus de dix-neuf ans, en tout cas. Ses avant-bras et ses poings portaient d'innombrables petites coupures.

- Où est Lyna Sumisu ?

- Mais je n'en sais rien…Répéta-t-il pour la vingtième fois, des larmes commençant à perlé au coin de ses superbes yeux bleus délavés.

Toute la mélancolie de l'univers dans ces yeux là. Pourquoi ce sentiment familier lorsqu'il le regardait ? Dumbledore poussa un profond soupire et sortit, abandonnant le prisonnier dans l'obscure salle des cachots où il était retenu. Il entendit le jeune homme, qui s'obstinait à prétendre qu'il était Elena Venedig, éclater en sanglot.

Ils avaient tenté de déjouer la prophétie de Trelawney, croyant qu'elle concernait Harry. Le professeur de divination avait précisé que la première personne à avoir tenu la lettre de la prétendue Elena Venedig avant lui disparaîtrait, durant la nuit et entre les murs même de Poudlard, aussi impossible que cela paraisse à ceux qui connaissaient le château.

Leur seule ressource avait donc été de s'arranger pour qu'Harry ne se trouve pas entre les murs de Poudlard durant la nuit de noël. Une cheminée spécialement ouverte avait emmené l'adolescent, le presque jeune homme, au 12 square Grimmaud où il était resté jusqu'à l'aube. Une fois le danger apparemment écarté, le directeur avait consenti à expliquer la situation à son élève. Alors Harry leur avait révélé l'horrible méprise… Ils n'avaient pas protégé la bonne personne.

Il ne leur avait pas fallut longtemps pour constater la disparition de Lyna Sumisu. Hermione Granger et Ron Wesley étaient venus à leur rencontre pour leur signaler que leur amie n'était pas remontée dans son dortoir. Un quart d'heure plus tard, on découvrait le mystérieux jeune homme, vêtu de la tenue de soirée de leur invitée de Durmstrang, inconscient dans une salle de classe vide, au milieu des débris d'un grand miroir.

Il y avait eu des cris et des reproches, surtout de la part de Harry mais aussi venant de Mcgonagall. Cette chère Minerva avait beau lui être d'une fidélité absolue, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de critiquer la façon dont il avait géré cette affaire et c'était bien pour cela qu'elle lui était tellement précieuse. Il ne pouvait que se remémorer la fin de la prédiction de Sybille… _« et jamais plus vous ne la reverrez »…_

Severus Rogue réapparut le tirant de ses pensées, un flacon presque vide de véritaserum dans le creux de la main, en disant qu'il s'agissait de ses dernières réserves. Le prisonnier, les joues sillonné de larmes, accepta volontiers un verre d'eau. Ils firent mine d'attendre qu'il se soit repris. Le visage du jeune homme devient impassible et son regard se perdit dans le flou.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Je suis Elena Venedig.

Ils s'entreregardèrent. Il disait forcément la vérité ou du moins ce qu'il pensait intimement être la vérité. Il fallait donc tourner les choses sous un autre angle.

- Qui est Elena Venedig ?

- Celle que j'ai choisi d'être.

- Et la personne qui portait ce nom, avant vous ? Celle que vous avez utilisé pour le polynectar, où est-elle ?

- Ca a toujours été moi. Ma potion n'était pas un polynectar commun, c'est ma propre création.

- Pourquoi avoir prit cette apparence ?

- Pour réparer une erreur.

- Quelle erreur ?

- Celle qui m'a fait naître telle que vous me voyez.

- Où est Lyna Sumisu ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- L'avez-vous fait sortir du château ?

- Non. J'ai essayé de la sauver. Mais il m'a jeté un sort, votre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Le professeur Creirwy avait effectivement disparu, durant la nuit. On l'avait supposé soit complice de l'intrus, soit victime collatérale durant l'enlèvement de Lyna.

-. Lorsque j'ai à nouveau pu bouger, j'ai voulu les suivre pour la récupérer mais le miroir a explosé…Ensuite, vous m'avez réveillée et j'étais ici. Je voulais juste la voir, je ne suis venue que pour ça.

- Pourquoi vouliez-vous voir Lyna ? Qui est-elle pour vous ?

- C'est ma demi-sœur. Je l'ai recherché pendant des années, je les ai recherché toutes les deux…C'est par miracle que j'ai retrouvé sa piste…j'ai rencontré cet homme peu de temps avant que vous le capturiez…je l'ai drogué parce que je voulais qu'il me parle de…de…de mon….Je ne peux pas dire ça !…je ne peux pas….Après, il m'a fallu des mois pour comprendre qu'elle était ici et trouver un moyen de venir.

Le garçon, ou plutôt la jeune femme puisque c'était ce qu'il voulait être, se tut. Dumbledore se souvint d'où il avait déjà vu cette beauté pâle et ambiguë. Comment avait-il pu oublié ? L'âge lui jouait des tours de temps en temps. Tom Elvis Jedusor à cet âge n'était pas très différent ou plutôt n'aurait pas été très différent si la folie n'avait pas si tôt gâché la limpidité de son regard.

- Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit, dès le début ? Demanda Rogue sur un ton sévère.

- Comment aurais-je pu ? Pendant des années, je me suis convaincue que j'étais bien celle que je prétendais être….je vous en prie, ma potion…il y a en a dans ma valise. Donnez-la moi ! Je déteste cette apparence, ce corps.

XXXXXXXXX

Harry enrageait. Ron et Hermione le regardaient faire les cent pas dans le dortoir, pestant et fulminant. Si on lui avait expliqué le situation dès le départ, au lieu de le traiter comme un gosse à ménager, Lyna serait en sécurité. Il se tourna soudain vers son amie, qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis un long moment.

- Tu sais la vérité ! L'accusa-t-il. Tu sais pourquoi Voldemort en a après elle !

Il avait presque crié le nom du mage noir, ce qui arracha un couinement terrifié à Ron. Hermione acquiesça lentement et lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Il ignora son geste.

- Harry, je ne dirai rien avant que tu ne te sois calmé.

Il poussa un grognement peu amène et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Il serrait les poings jusqu'à en avoir les jointures blanches. La jeune sorcière ne savait par où commencer. L'un de ses amis la fixait d'un air inquiet, tandis que l'autre trépignait de rage.

- Lyna est…

Elle s'interrompit cherchant ses mots mais Harry n'était pas d'humeur patiente.

- Lyna est quoi ?!

- Oh ! Tu l'auras voulu ! Explosa-t-elle. Lyna est la fille de Voldemort ! C'est son père !

La colère d'Harry retomba sous le choc. Il la contemplait d'un air hagard, l'air de se demander si elle était folle ou si elle leur faisait une blague d'extrêmement mauvais goût. Elle soupira. Evidemment, ce n'était pas facile à croire.

- Je ne l'ai découvert qu'avant-hier. Elle me l'a dit en se réveillant, à l'infirmerie, après son évanouissement dans le bureau de Dumbledore. C'était déjà si beau qu'elle veuille se confier à moi, je devais garder le secret. Elle ne m'aurait sûrement pas pardonner si je vous l'avais dit …Ce…Cela reste Lyna.

- Et toutes ses histoires sur le japons ? Fut la seule chose que trouva à dire Ron.

- C'était la vérité. La famille de Mangemort dans laquelle elle était l'a abandonnée alors qu'elle avait sept ans. Elle a été adopté par une moldue qui est allé s'installer au Japon, l'année d'après. Après je sais juste qu'elle s'est lié avec une famille de sorcier japonaise et tout particulièrement avec un homme, dont elle dit qu'il est son « papa », à défaut d'être son père. Je crois qu'il est mort récemment…Elle n'a pas voulu en parler.

Harry repensa à la vision que lui avait imposé le médaillon, un souvenir dont l'objet magique s'était imprégné auprès d'un de ses précédents possesseurs, l'homme mort et le hurlement « Papaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ». Était-ce Lyna qui avait poussé ce cri ? Etait-ce son souvenir ? Il s'étonnait de ne pas être plus choqué que ça par la révélation d'Hermione.

Mais son amie avait raison. Cela restait Lyna. Sa cicatrise ne l'avait jamais brûlé en sa présence. Il s'était sentit bien lorsqu'elle était tout près. Et si vraiment le sang de Voldemort coulait dans ses veines, ce n'était pas elle qui l'avait voulu.


End file.
